


Four Pieces of the Sea Three

by GoddessMillenia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drinking (underage depending on when you thinks it's ok to do so), Eventual shameless smut, Graphic depictions to come, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Polyamory, Reference to Marijuana usage; will become actual usage, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Songfic, Will tag more when I actually need it, cursing like a sailor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMillenia/pseuds/GoddessMillenia
Summary: Finally after all this time and effort the barrier was down. People expect this to be the happy ending, but we know better:This is merely the beginning.Set after D3, but will flashback occasionally, so MOSTLY in cannon with the movies. I will eventually read the books too, no stone left unturned here. Centers on the Sea Three as they and all our favs take their final year at Auradon Prep. Starring an all original female character. Not explicit as of yet, preemptive rating.
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma/Original Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

The first four lucky villain kids who had been known to the rest of the universe as the Core Four stared with proud expressions at their work. The barrier was down. Ben had ushered off Uma and her crew with his parents and Fairy Godmother in order to begin work on getting all the VK’s enrolled who wished to go to Auradon Prep. The party had begun winding away through the city and the children who had worked so hard to choose good had to finally face the next step. 

Undaunted, they began to run across the bridge with a merry “Last one across is a rotten apple!” 

What they didn’t notice, what no one had really noticed, was that they were not the first to head towards that cursed Isle now that the barrier was down. While everyone else was making their mad dashes away from the prison island, only one crazy creature chanced admittance. 

The waters around the Isle had been nasty and stagnant for all the barrier’s existence. The Sea itself was an entity, a deity, of elemental magic and the barrier had many negative effects that were outright overlooked. The Core Four may have noticed the change but any thoughts on the suddenly clear waters were blamed on the removal of the magic barrier. 

They didn’t notice the set of eyes, faintly glowing in a blue/green hue, keeping watch as they ran across. The figure in the water smirked at the four who dearly believed this was their success, their triumph. That bringing down the barrier was their accomplishment. In part, sure. There were a lot of people to contribute to the demise of that abomination, the Core Four included. However, when the final pages of the barrier’s existence are put to ink there would only be one person taking that credit, and no one had thought to introduce her yet….

“What? You didn’t think the story was over, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story I will work on here at AO3. LOOOONG time ago I had a story up on Fanfiction (Harry Potter fandom). This is just a little teaser prologue. Something I felt we all deserved at the end of D3. Don't let it fool you, the main focus will be on the Sea Three and my original character you just glimpsed. Not so much into the Core 4 though they will all have a good role. 
> 
> I am working on the actual first chapter, so if you are determined for more give me all your motivation please! 
> 
> I plan on taking this story to the Disney Universe at large, work in all the connecting cartoon and live action movies. I have studied mythology and fairy tales since I was little so will also incorporate that into the work. We will also eventually get into Pirates of the Caribbean and I take ideas from the cartoon shorts: "Descendants: Wicked World" 
> 
> I don't have a Beta reader cause aside from being new I read things over obsessively, but I am not opposed to having one. I'd probably be much better at being someone's Beta.


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move in day part 1
> 
> Uma, along with her First and Second mate, meets her new roommate.

Uma, Harry, and Gil had perfected their strut of the halls of Auradon Prep. The students readily got out of their way even quicker and with less hesitation than the people on the Isle used to… well, they still do. Uma and Harry would be side by side, Gil either a step before them or step behind them like a good muscle. Old habits never really die. Uma huffed; she still wasn’t all that convinced doing this year of school was the best idea. Now was time to get settled into the dorms and meet the pretty little precious princess that must have gotten the short straw having to room with the newly entitled Queen of the Isle. Uma and Fairy Godmother had been off to a rocky start, no real surprise, and the result was Uma having to add a new word to her vocabulary.

Compromise. 

Uma really did not care for the word, but she did listen to Ben’s insistence on the importance. After all, he was raised to be royalty, Uma was playing it all by ear. Today the compromise was to meet her roommate and… ugh… give her a chance. If she and her crew were to give the dorms a real chance (Uma of course as leader setting the example), then after a couple weeks they were welcome to stay on their ship and commute. Uma made sure that her crew got to room with each other, taking the odd spot herself so no one else would have to room with someone unfamiliar. Someone who wasn’t family. Wasn’t crew. 

Uma was looking to the end of the hall where she and princess had a corner room up on the top floor. The room was apparently the same one given to Mal and Evie when they first came here, and the knowledge did not help Uma’s resolve on this compromise. She didn’t want Royal Purple and Princess Blueberry’s cast offs, not even on the Isle. She reached to tap Gil, an old signal to tell him to shift. He paused and moved to flank his Captain and first mate, having their backs instead of being the point and moving people out of the way. Gil preferred when he didn’t have to be up front. 

“Alright, let’s go in, get with the pleasantries, and then see just how fast we can scare off the girl. Maybe I can get a room all to myself instead. Take that as a compromise.” Uma spat out the word like the foulest of insults. 

Harry chuckled, “The wee princess is likely still packed and all, ready to bolt. Should be easy. I’ll just flash me hook around and look at her all lecherous.” 

“How is that different from normal Harry? Not a bad idea though, if she’s terrible enough or we make her go evil like Audrey, you might even get to hook her.” Uma grinned viciously. 

“Promise Captain?” Before Uma could answer Gil jumped into the conversation. 

“Maybe we should meet her first? We are supposed to be making friends. What if she’s actually, like, cool?” 

Uma and Harry gave him looks, looks they reserved just for him when he says something particularly wrong. They didn’t poke fun, or dismiss him, or make him leave like they used to do all the time on the Isle. The looks reminded him of that time though. Harry was about to laugh and slide further back into bad habits, but Uma cut him off. 

“I’ll never know how you manage to stay so positive Gil. Seriously have we met ANYONE cool here so far? Outside of Ben, but he doesn’t really count he’s King. No, I bet this is just another overprivileged biscuit cutter of a princess. Too skinny legs and vacant expression.” 

“Aye, we’ll be able to count her prissy trimmed nose hairs with how hard she snubs us.” 

“10 Oreos says she’s already turning our room pastel pink like that, like that stomach medicine- “

“Pepto!” Gil supplied, “That stuffs nice, really helps.” 

Harry threw his arm around the blonde muscle wall, “It will help if you’d stop stuffing your face like every meal is a buffet! 10 Oreos ‘cause I say she’ll have it all whitewashed and crisp like an asylum. Drive you both batty.” They were nearing the room now, everyone else in the hall had retreated to their rooms with the distinct impression that they were going to be listening for whatever was about to happen. Harry frowned and drew both his friends together. “We should just all three be rooming together. We are together. Roomed before, it shouldn’t change.” 

Uma grinned at him, “You know that would never fly here Hook! Gotta keep damsels like me away from the wiles of big bad boys like you two!” The three laughed and Uma gave each a caress, she wouldn’t say but she would have liked to stay in a room with her boys. They had been staying together in her Captain’s quarters almost constantly, though Harry and Gil did have their own room on the ship. A fact that came in handy when one of them took a night shift and didn’t want to disturb the others. She could compromise all day with these Auradonians, but by the end she was already planning to admit she simply couldn’t get on without her first and second mate. Maybe after a week or so she would go to Fairy Godmother and play the emotional card. Worked like a charm for the rest of the VKs here.

“Game faces boys, intimidating, whatever this princess thinks of herself we aren’t going to let her believe for an instant she’s better than us!” 

“Right -O Captain!” Harry grinned maniacally. 

“Aye, Captain!” Gil hung his head down and hoped that whichever princess did have the misfortune of being paired with his Captain that she wasn’t like the others they had met so far. They just wouldn’t last. Uma’s hand stayed on his, acknowledging Gil’s hesitance and telling him that they would talk later. 

The door was open, so Uma strutted in only to halt within a few steps. Harry stopped just beside her, and Gil came up behind them, blocking the doorway, again like a good muscle. He saw how both Harry and Uma looked stunned, mouths open like fish. Gil smiled in relief, just by looks on his lovers’ faces he knew he was going to like this girl, neither she nor the room was like they were expecting at all. 

Different piles of boxes were thrown about half unpacked like the girl couldn’t decide what she wanted yet. Her stuff had some variety to color, but purple was predominating as well as lots of silver, grey, and metallics. One wall on the right side of the room where the girl had obviously made claim was now covered in a black matte. The whole wall, sans the window, was a chalkboard. The effect on the room was astounding, dark but not necessarily less cheery. She had left the side of the room that Uma would have claimed for herself, with the quickest access to the door, the larger window that had the bench seat, and the bathroom. Intentional or not, Uma was given the larger, more defensible, and easily escapable space.

Uma was ready to admit that she did like the way the room was turning out, she liked how it looked, could see how her own colors would easily mesh with the neutrals and jewel tones. There were already heavy curtains she recognized as ones that blocked the sun, Uma had made those one of her first not necessarily necessary purchases since the Isle’s freedom. Sweet Hades, there was even a low-key nautical theme focused on a moderate sized aquarium that spanned the back half of the girl’s desk. Not like the tiny technical notepad took up much room on the otherwise empty piece of furniture.

Uma was not ready to admit just how much she liked the way her roommate looked. The girl was in the far corner, up on a small step ladder, where the pirates could get a head to toe look. She was stretched out using a broom to smooth the last of the black matte near the ceiling. Uma had heard the term ‘breaking the mold’ but this princess must have crushed every mold they tried to fit her. Her curves were downright sinful, and how did something this wild looking grow up in Bore-adon? 

She was barefoot, up on her toes so her strong fishnet-clad legs from gams to glutes were taut. Her waist tapered in but not exactly slight. More a product of how rounded her hips and bust were gave her that perfect hourglass. Her profile didn’t give much of her face but her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, exposing one of those classic princess swan necks. The kind that made her fingers itch to wrap around. Her hair shined in the light with what looked like natural auburn highlights. She had on well-worn cut off denim shorts, and a ridiculous white top. It had long drapes off both shoulders that hung uselessly to her sides, left her arms bare, pierced belly button exposed, and plunged in both the front and back making her bright purple bra visible. As if the bold color couldn’t have been seen under the white fabric of the shirt regardless of the neckline. She looked like an unusually clean street walker from the wharfs. Uma was almost ashamed to think of just how much the girl could sell for… The only real answer that came to her indulgent question: She doubted that anyone on the Isle could afford her. 

Uma wouldn’t admit how her mouth watered in appreciation, but her first mate was never one to miss a beat. He made the same quick assessment of the room and let his gaze travel lewdly all over the girl, still swaying slightly twirling the small broom in her fingers, oblivious in her overly large cat-ear shaped headphones. “Oh, I do hope I get to hook this one Captain, you promised me, right? After you get your own sticky limbs all over the wench of course? I know that respect goes to you first, Captain.” He leaned in to set his lips close to Uma’s ear but keeping his clear blue gaze on the knockout standing on display. “I know that look on your face, same as me own, wanna pillage and plunder that treasure, aye?” 

Uma turned gritting her teeth at the pirate, she was about to bring him down with a mix of wit and force, but Gil stepped up close to them. Touching. “So, to be clear, are we still intimidating or are we trying to make friends like Ben and FG want?” 

Uma and Harry looked to him and then looked back to the girl who had finished with a flourish of the broom. Uma made a quick decision; “We improvise.” 

“We follow your lead. Uma.” Harry whispered. 

Gil nodded. “Captain. Uma.” 

Hearing her name always strengthened the sea witch. They took another couple of steps as the girl proudly surveyed the finished wall and finally caught the pirates moving into her peripheral. “Oh!” She tossed the broom towards one of the boxes (it landed in perfectly) and pulled her headphones off, hitting a button and dropping them over onto her bed. “Hi new roomie! New roommate’s mates! Great timing, I at least wanted to get this wall finished.” Her smile looked genuine and every bit as dazzling as the Sea Three had come to expect here in the overly decorated Auradon. The girl made a movement to get down from the step ladder but for a moment everything warbled, and the girl let out a right improper curse. Uma thought for sure that she was going to fall and bust her pretty little face open, which of course would just get Uma blamed. She felt Gil tense and begin moving to aid the princess, but the girl was too far away to be caught in time. 

What happened next was just one more thing in a list of unexpected events centering around Uma’s –potential- new roommate. 

Instead of falling from the steps or even catching her balance to step down, the girl jumped. She landed in a graceful heap onto her bed, which did groan at the strain, her weird sleeve/not sleeve hangings fluttered all about. The bounce from the bed sent her further and the girl had to have planned, for the following flip landed her on the other side of the bed across from them. She then pivoted, twirled, and dipped into a very precise curtsey. 

“Queen Uma, or should I be calling you Captain Uma? Captain Queen Uma, Queen Captain Uma -nyeh that sounds wrong- “ 

“Just get on with it so you can get up your making me uncomfortable with that position.” 

“I like Captain Queen Uma!” Interjected Gil. 

“I like it too, but I like any title of respect for Uma, Goddess maybe the best.” 

“Later. Harry.” Uma cut him a glance.

“First instinct then; Queen Uma it is an honor to finally meet you, my name is Lyra, and I can truly say that I have never thought it was an honor to simply meet anyone before. Welcome to Auradon and what I hope remains our room for the next school year.” Lyra swooped herself up while gesturing to the room but kept her hips in a gentle sway like keeping balance to a rhythm only she could hear. She extended out her arms in an open gesture, on the Isle it meant ‘look no weapons.’ In Auradon it was supposed to lead to hugs. 

That’s when the three Pirates all zeroed in on the girl’s chest. Where that damned bright purple bra was visible via the plunging neckline rested a dazzling matching purple jewel. Instead of being on a chain the stone was woven into the girl’s actual bra to rest right at the center. Uma remembered the conversation with Evie and Ben about birthright jewels and how they were working to find all the VK ones. They presented the idea of the jewels as an incentive, as a bonus for being good. Needless to say, all her pirates were eager at the thought. She expected to see everyone sporting their pretty gems, but alas, just another thing these AK’s did backwards. Even Mal and her crew casually laid aside such a rich treasure. But not this girl, she kept hers both on display and close to her chest… wait a minute… 

“So, I’m open for handshakes, fist bumps, …hook bumps will be new but not opposed, making up elaborate secret handshakes is always fun, and of course hugs! At any time. Can’t get enough hugs!” The girl did her smile once more, it was radiant and free. So many others here in Bore-adon looked like they practiced their smiles. They didn’t look any more real than the sparse smiles seen on the Isle just more frequent and with almost no menace. 

Gil jumped in again “Oh I like hugs!” Oh, that statement made the girl beam, even her odd green eyes curled up with the force of her smile. Uma took a moment to study her face this time. Here she looked like a real princess, beautiful even features. She kept her face towards Uma as she embraced her second mate. The hug wasn’t met with any hesitation or dread. Lyra’s large catlike eyes were a beguiling blue-green. Remarkably similar to Uma’s own chosen color. Gil half-whispered his introduction, “Hi Princess, I’m Gil.”

Lyra’s eyes fluttered closed and she gave what appeared to be a good squeeze on her resident muscle. She tipped one foot off up into the air giving up some of her weight and balance to Gil. She wasn’t out to fight. Her full, gorgeous, sexy and kissable as all Hades lips still quirked in a smile. “Now how did you know I’m a princess? I didn’t put on a tiara today. Did I?” Lyra unwound one arm to pat at her head. “Nope.” 

Gil looked a bit sheepish; he had only called her that because it was how Uma and Harry referred to her earlier. “Oh, uh, um- “

Lyra giggled and wound her arm back around, “I’m playing. You made a very clever deduction and a safe bet; princesses are a dime a dozen around here.”

Uma had kept her eyes trained on the girl, even if she posed no threat at this time. Harry had taken a step to check her profile and how it fit so well against Gil. Lyra was taller than her, but Uma knew she would win in a fight easy. All these thoughts and emotions swirled around her and Uma was at a loss of what exactly to think and what card she should play. Should she bail on this girl as planned? Compromise?

+++++

Lyra’s heart was hammering out a steady tune, loud and forced but at least steady. She had to nail this introduction. The whole rest of the year, oh Hades, the whole rest of her ever was dependent upon these people. She gave the hug her all, letting the very strong arms of this boy keep her from toppling over. Why did all three have to look so much better up close? 

Gil was warm, his skin golden tanned, hair shinning blonde, and his smile was just… incomparable. Looking at him brought to mind treasure, solid gold. Feeling him around her was what she imagined rolling in a treasury vault would be like. She hadn’t known a hug this good since… since Ben and she were close. 

Reluctantly they both began to pull apart, and Lyra looked up at him. She smiled, “You know you might just be the best at giving hugs!” 

“Really?”

“Oi! Don’t be making that judgement too quick, lass!” With some silent communication between first and second mate Lyra was spun quick and found herself in the arms of a gorgeous lanky pirate next. “Name’s Harry Hook, First Mate I am!” His hug was just as strong, maybe a bit too much, and her body fit just as well with him. They were near the same height, though a good pair of heels would push her over. Harry hugged with as much enthusiasm but was way less pure in his intentions. He kept his hooked hand near her shoulders but his other on slowly made its way down to her hip. He pressed in on a spot near her hip bone that experience says was incredibly sensitive. Lyra trembled for a second and gave the faintest of breaths. Harry made a low growl, pleased with himself. Oh, he knew what he was doing alright. 

So did Lyra. She swayed into him and arched her back, pressing her ample chest into his. She curled her arms around him more securely and ran a rough nail edge along the back of his neck up into his hairline. Harry gave his own little tremble and Lyra let him feel her smirk against the side of his neck. Before too long, she was released and nearly toppled over at suddenly not having a support. Gil caught her elbow, and Lyra started to sway towards the silently contemplating Captain. 

+++++

Uma was always an extremely critical person. She noticed everything. She saw how Gil had jumped immediately to friend her. Believe it or not, while Gil was the Isle’s only congeniality candidate, he didn’t readily let people in close. Uma and Harry had taught him about the distinctions in true family, crew, friends, acquaintances and so forth. Gil had eventually taught them to trust his instincts, he was a hunter and a pirate, and he had determined the princess worth friending. Uma also saw Harry at his usual flirtations which was a part of their strategy, sure. She wasn’t jealous, that kind of over-emotional bullshit was what got their parent’s generation in so much trouble. Instead of overwhelming or flustering the girl, Harry was getting his efforts pushed right back. Uma saw her first mate give his own shudder and with a fractional tilt of her head her boys turned the princess around once more. 

“How ‘bout I take you up on that handshake?” Uma had finally decided. 

The girl grinned and sauntered forth. “In that case, Gil is still the reigning champion of hugs! Sorry Harry.” Lyra did not look sorry in the slightest. Harry narrowed his eyes and put on his most shark-like grin. The look was meant to be intimidating but Lyra merely batted her long dark lashes before turning her attention to Uma. Uma was simultaneously relieved that her potential roommate could hold her own with Harry’s behavior, and agitated that they wouldn’t be able to use one of their strategies. 

Lyra’s skin was as soft as it looked, softer maybe even, silk smooth. Both girls gave a good bit of strength to the shake and a wave of something washed through them. Uma could feel her shell warming. Lyra’s smile dazzled up to her eyes once more, mischief in their depths. “One more thing I can’t believe I forgot!” The princess turned Uma’s hand and brought it up to her lips. Lips Uma had been thinking of too much already. Lyra paused for a moment but with no objection from Uma she pressed her petal soft lips to Uma’s own smooth chocolate rich skin, right atop her center knuckle. 

This time the ripple of power was far more notable. Her shell pulsed and glowed, Lyra’s eyes flashed in power. Uma couldn’t help the moment that reminded her of Mal, and all the reasons why Mal and her never worked on the Isle. Lyra’s eyes weren’t quite that green though. They shone first as an extent of her natural blue-green. They then reflected the golden glow of the shell; Uma had grasped in her other hand. Uma’s own eyes began to glow, even though that wasn’t something she was used too. Finally, Lyra’s eyes reflected that turquoise shade that Uma was most familiar. It was her color after all. Lyra’s magic felt similar to hers, sourced from the ocean, she felt- 

What seemed like minutes to both girls was really seconds. Harry and Gil had taken Lyra’s arms and pulled her back away from their Captain. They weren’t sure what exactly was going on, but they knew when Uma got that look and concentrated on her shell that she needed space and peace to work. Both boys were struggling to understand magic now that they were no longer bound to the barrier. Easy enough to let Uma lead, as always, but since they were all still learning to live with magic, they took every precaution. 

Lyra blinked first and found a hook at her neck. Her body tingled from the aftereffects of the magic wave and from this new sensation of being held at hook point. Who knew that was a thing for her?

“Down, Harry. I’m fine.” 

“What was it? What she do?” He very reluctantly lowered the weapon from her throat. 

“Magic, but it wasn’t intentional. Was it?” 

Lyra shook her head. “Just a reaction, our magics touching each other for the first time. Seems our powers can be compatible if given a chance.” 

Gil spoke up from her side. He hadn’t let go of her yet, just as Harry kept himself close and between her and Uma. “You know magic, Princess?”

“I’ve made a study of it.” 

Harry gave her a sneer, bringing up every centimeter of height he had on her. “Thought they didn’t teach magic here in Bore-adon?” 

Lyra’s face broke into a grin that very much did not belong here in Bore-adon. Uma noted that the whole look conveyed mischief, rebellion, and just a touch of insanity. Uma was quite familiar with such looks from Harry, and it made her heart speed up just a touch. 

“I studied it anyways.” 

Uma finally broke into a laugh. That laugh set a chain reaction as Harry made a complete about face and started laughing too, and Gil relaxed his hold smiling. He always loved when Uma laughed, even if it was at his expense. Sometimes, and he never admitted this, but sometimes he’d do stupid things just to hear her laugh. 

“Alright Princess Lyra, Bore-adon Rebel. My shell seems to like you, course it also likes Mal so I’m a little undecided on its judgment,” *Lyra and Harry both snort*, “So let’s cut to the quick here. Answer me this honestly: What’d they promise you for agreeing to room with the VK Queen?”

Lyra cocked her head to the side and motioned her lips open and shut a few times before speaking. “You’re not kidding. Right. So, I take it no one told you.” Lyra spun around with her arms flung wide until she hit her bed and flopped down. “This just happens to be the best room in the whole school! Corner room on the top floor, that makes it the penthouse! It’s bigger, has newer furniture, better closets, nicer tub. We call it the Tower! There is a wait list for this room, only the absolute cream of the royal crops gets in here.”

Harry used his hook to scratch at his head, “Isn’t this the room they gave Purple Pants and Blueberry?” 

Lyra laughed and grabbed a small notebook seemingly from nowhere, “Purple pants, nice one! I like Blueberry a lot too even if it’s a little on the sweeter side. Yes, this was their room last year. In a rather unprecedented yet stunning display of power, Fairy Godmother declared that we would only show our ‘bibbity-bobbity best hospitality’ to our new students. Frankly, she was tired of the battle royal – pun intended – that ensued each year to claim this room. Brief glimmering moment of respect for her.” Lyra crawled up to the head of her bed and grabbed a maroon piece of chalk. She continued talking as she wrote ‘Bore-adon Rebel’ in a large flowing script right above her bed.

“So, she created a new tradition… sort of. Instead of the room going to the top Auradon Royal it would go to the highest-ranking foreign dignitary at Auradon prep. Namely you Uma. Oh, how I will forever remember the look on Audrey’s face at loosing out on this room for the second year in a row… wish I could have seen it when she learned I was the one to snatch up the extra space. Bet she made that pink-lemonade mouth look!” Lyra turned back around with that slightly insane smile on her face.

“Knowing this was my last year and only chance to be able to claim this room I kept an eye on the registration. When you didn’t name anyone from the Isle to room with you, I signed on the very next second. Win! In your face Princess Pinky-do!” 

Harry was laughing at the Princess Pink comment. Uma still held onto her shell thinking over the truth of her words. Gil was the one to ask; “So you wouldn’t have gotten this room if Uma and those of us from the Isle didn’t get to come to school here?” 

“Nah, I may be royal, but I’m not heir to any throne. Let alone next in line for 3 crowns like Audrey.” 

“Older sibling then, lass?” 

“A handful of them, yes.” Lyra answered dryly. Harry nodded sagely, same as Gil, both knowing the pain involved in having siblings. 

“So, this was an opportunity to get ahead of the princess competition?” Uma asked, she was finally looking over the other bed and dresser. 

“Oh Goddess, no! The Princess competition was already won by Sleeping Baby Beauty years ago. Hands down. This is a move for pure personal gain and pleasure. I get to be the Princess in the Tower this year, even with you outranking me.” 

“So, I get to be the Evil Queen that keeps you locked away in here?” Uma said it straight and wasn’t looking at her when she said it, but she was teasing. Hopefully. 

Lyra shrugged, “If you want.” 

Uma looked over at her again, framed on her bed with the Uma’s words ‘Bore-adon Rebel’ right behind her. She decided to change topics. “So, what is your homeland like?” 

Lyra looked over to the corner of her room with the aquarium, a soft smile on her face. “Just a little kingdom by the sea. We sail a lot; fishing, shipping, and travelling, one of the reasons I thought we might get on. When Auradon formed my family became the top diplomats.” 

“Diplomats?” Gil pondered. 

“Politicians that go around helping solve problems between two kingdoms, we mediate.” Lyra answered. 

“Like a peacekeeper?” Gil said.

“Just like it! That’s a good word. Peacekeeper.” Lyra turned back around to write Peacekeeper in a light blue chalk over to the side by where she wrote Bore-adon Rebel.

“You’ve sailed around the world then?” Harry said it carefully, he was never the best at keeping his emotions in line, often he never bothered. Harry wasn’t going to be vulnerable in front of anyone save Uma… and maybe Gil on occasion. 

“All over. We get some time during the school year and I’d be glad to show you all kinds of places. The ones they don’t put on tourist maps.” Gil and Harry looked over to Uma, both trying to convey their excitement while keeping their cool. 

“We might take you up on that Princess. Might. So, you live by the sea, travel, study magic, and have it out for Princess Pink and possibly Fairy Godmother- “ 

“Definitely her too!” Lyra interrupted. 

“Right. So how about the rest of this room, any other decorative plans?” Uma needed to get into more neutral territory, she was too close to liking this girl, and too soon. 

Lyra got excited again and got up off the bed only to tumble down, turn that tumble into a roll and pick up a binder out of a box. She spoke as she pulled out what looked to be different fabric samples. “I have some ideas in mind but wanted to run things by you first.” 

Harry rumbled in sarcastic glory, “Aye, like the chalkboard wall.” 

Lyra narrowed her eyes in on the Pirate. “Aye, I’ll get rid of it if she hates it- “ 

“I don’t.”

“But I need something to look at other white walls, unless I want to really become as a Hatter. Plus, it looks a lot cooler than it sounds. If I merely suggested it people would think I was already that mad. Black walls.” 

Gil had walked over to look at the samples in her arms, he offered a hand to help Lyra up. “Hey guys does this mean I win the Oreos?” Uma and Harry groaned, and Lyra smiled up at him taking the offered hand to get to her feet. 

“Oreos!?” Lyra looked around as if the cookies would manifest. 

“Well Uma bet 10 Oreos you’d be painting the walls Pepto-pink and Harry said you keep them all white, you know, to make people go mad like you said.” Instead of being offended the princess let out a good laugh. 

“What did you bet?” 

“Oh, I didn’t bet.” Gil looked disheartened, but Lyra was quick witted.

“You were there when the bet was made though, you were neutral. The diplomat.” Lyra smiled and winked. “That means yes, you get the Oreos,” Lyra leaned in to give a conspiratorial whisper, “From the both of them!” 

Gil beamed once more. Lyra had to take a deep breath in order to force herself away from this golden boy. She sashayed over to Uma, eyes roaming over her bright turquoise blouse. “Your color looks gorgeous on you. Do you like looking at that all around or do you prefer to only be wearing the color?” 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing a lot more of it.”

“Is that the exact shade you like? Little darker, little lighter? Little bluer, little greener?"

Uma paused; she had never thought this in depth about her color. There were a few shades she liked but this shirt was her favorite. It matched the turquoise bracelet she wore, the one her boys had stolen for her from a shop window years ago on the Isle. “This shade is my favorite.” Uma held out her arm to the side showing the bracelet against the long sleeve. 

Lyra nodded and placed a bunch of different purple shades on her own arm and held it against Uma’s comparing. She quickly tossed away several of the shades till it was down to a deep royal purple and a brighter magenta-like shade. Uma tapped at the darker one. Lyra nodded. 

“Excellent choice. Jewel tones all the way. I don’t really have a favorite shade, I enjoy lots of colors, but purple is best in my eyes. Always loved how purple and turquoise went together.” The three winced, Uma had thought that same thing about purple and turquoise before. Lyra noticed and kept on. “We are going to look amazing at Mardi Gras. Oh, and I promise to not drown you out with the color, I’m not wanting to remind of rivalries of the past. Say the word and I will change it all up, go neutral with black and silver maybe some other metallics. I can go ahead and get the room fixed up this weekend and you can yay or nay it. I kinda like interior decorating, useless princess talent number 77.” Lyra continued to dance around like there was music no one else could hear. She pushed boxes around tossing items from one to the other. She hefted up a large metal frame. She strained a bit at the effort and made to carry it to the wall, but Gil intervened.

“Here I got it.”

“Oh, careful it’s actually… really… heavy…” Lyra blinked several times and moved around Gil as he held up the empty frame. “Wow look at that, you aren’t even straining. They grow you all this strong on the Isle?” Lyra shook her head waving off her own question. Lyra was maybe a bit of sucker for muscle. 

“Where you want it?”

“Oh yeah, over here.” She swished to the bed and pushed it over to the side, then gestured up at the empty space. Gil easily lifted it and set it against the wall. “Higher please, I stand on my bed and write my important reminders within the frame.” Gil nodded and stretched up, like it was mere feathers. Lyra stopped to look at his taught body, she couldn’t really keep her hands to herself.   
Gently she traced along Gil’s arm muscles like she was in a trance. Uma and Harry were smirking on the other side of the room. “Not even a sweat.” Her eyes flicked up to Gil’s face. He was looking at her curiously. “And a swell cleft in your chin to boot. Magic barriers don’t do jack against natural strength do they?” Lyra mind whirled at the implications.

“You going to help him out Princess or do you like the way he looks so much you want to keep him there?” Harry taunted. 

Lyra sighed. “The second one for sure,” She pulls up her phone and snaps a picture, “but I’ll settle for this.” Lyra then stands up on the bed and leans over to start securing the frame. Gil helps her down afterward and they move the bed back. “Perfect. I keep schedule reminders there, let others leave messages by the closet, secret messages go under the bed, and the rest is for whatever anyone would like to draw.” 

“Secret messages?” Uma raised an eyebrow already sizing up the chalkboard canvas, even if she didn’t end up staying, she wanted to add some art. 

“Just things you don’t want anyone who walks in here to be able to read.” Lyra took a deep breath and looked at the three before her. “I do a lot of weird shit like that, secret messages, magic studies, making crazy bets too. I’m not your normal Auradon Princess, never was, but I want to help you here.” Lyra bit her lip, worrying over each syllable. “I can be especially useful. I know the system, the people, the politics. I know how to get damn near anything. I know you don’t have to share this room with me, Uma- “ 

“Say it again.” Lyra looked confused at Uma’s interruption. “What’s my name?” 

“Uma.” The Pirate Captain absolutely loved the melodic way the girl said her name. 

“I haven’t decided yet Princess, and I’m not going to make that decision today. Probably not this weekend either so relax. We are here for school, talk about that.” 

“I want to hear about the crazy bets!” Harry whined. 

“Why not both! You all got your phones, right?” Lyra pulled hers out and began working away. Uma, Harry, and Gil retrieved theirs, all the children from the Isle (over the age of 5) had received a personal phone. Ben had personally sat with the Sea Three and showed them how they worked, he had even gotten them color coordinated phone cases. 

“Get online and search for WetWagers, that’s the site I started. It keeps track of almost all the bets and wagers that students make at Auradon. You can sign in with the email they gave you at orientation and start getting in on any of the bets that haven’t ‘dried up’ yet. Now about school. I make excellent grades and I help people with their studies, so I can tutor anyone. If you ask FG that’s the only redeeming quality for why I haven’t been kicked out.”

“Why would they kick you out?” Gil asked.

“Well, my grades never falter but my behavior on the other hand… Do you need help Gil?” He had his phone out but had not done anything on it. He handed it over to her, suddenly a bit shy.

“Could you show me?” 

Lyra smiled and slid next him so he could see. She turned the phone on and was naturally met with a passcode. She glanced up at Gil. “Oh, I had them write it down- “ 

Lyra flipped the case open and saw a little pink sticky note with the code. She typed it in. “I’ll show you how to change that passcode to something you’ll remember, too. This icon here brings up your web browser. And you just tap here to type in what you want to search for; you can tap there if you know the full website address.” Lyra typed in the search field and watched as Gil squinted down. 

“This thing is so little, it’s a wonder how anyone sees.” 

Lyra now had a suspicion, but she was going to play it a bit coy. “Let’s take care of that then. Press here to go back to your homepage. Then click this gear icon, that’s the settings, very important, controls for the whole phone. We want to look at accessibility…” With a few more taps Lyra showed Gil how to make all the images appear bigger on the screen. 

Harry was cackling at some of the bets, Uma had her eyes on the girl and her second mate. Gil looked up at her with a question. Uma bit at her lip but nodded. The concept of asking for help was super new to all the people of the Isle. It was equated to weakness and vulnerability. Ben had let her know that it could be used as a strength, utilizing all resources. She’d see if Lyra really would be a worthwhile resource. This was an issue they had been planning to address this weekend anyway.

“I can’t read.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was intended to be WAAAYYYY longer but when I hit that line it just felt like a naturally cruel point to end the chapter. 
> 
> There are several odd references. Birthright jewels come from the cartoon Descendants: Wicked World. If you haven't seen them they are a series of shorts that take place after the first movie. A lot of awesome characters get introduced that sadly don't come into the live action movies. I will bring in more details from these cartoons. 
> 
> I am not actually sure on the logistics of where the room is that they gave Mal and Evie in the first movie. I think it might actually be on the ground floor. So that is some artistic liberty that I took. 
> 
> I use biscuit cutter cause as we learned from the first movie there really aren't a lot of cookies on the Isle. Yet I bring in Oreos cause, well, they are awesome and I imagine several kids from the Isle developing various obsessions with all the awesome things the rest of us have out here. 
> 
> If you are an Audrey fan, don't worry too much. She will have some good moments and there is a very rich - pun intended - history between her and Lyra. The bickering and names will make sense and of course our Mean Queen will thoughtfully return all insults with interest.
> 
> If you are a Fairy Godmother fan... She will have, like, one good moment. I don't really like her, and find her incredibly fake. Most of my dislike comes from her stance on the use of Magic. In my mind her actions make her a traitor. Lyra will point out a lot of this as she is VERY opinionated about all policies that restrict magic. 
> 
> The next chapter will bring in Doug, Mal, and Evie. And of course we are going to assuage all of Gil's insecurities. :)


	3. Independent Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is presented with a way to help her new friends. Gil learns something new about himself. We meet Doug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a few scattered bits of French in this chapter. I will keep anything I have to translate to a minimal, cause I don't put a lot of faith in online translators and I don't have a magic bunch of friends around the world to do the real work for me. Mostly I will indicate that a conversation happens in another language and just write it out in English. One of those languages might be squirrel. :) 
> 
> The tune that is hummed is Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) which is from the live action Cinderella. I'll post the lyrics at the end, Lyra only hums it here but I decided I will bring it back in a later chapter.

“I can’t read.” 

Lyra looked up at Gil for his declaration. She didn’t expect any of the pirates to present a vulnerability or a weakness just yet, or at all even. Lyra had had a suspicion, but this wasn’t it. Not exactly. She wanted to say she was surprised, she really did. But she knew who Gil’s father was even if she wasn’t about to say anything about ANYONES parents. Lyra had listened all too carefully to the stories that Grand Duchess Belle had told about her past. This was back when Belle was still Queen, and Lyra was young enough still for people to think her curiosity cute. Mixed in was Lyra’s own study about the Villains, the Isle, the Barrier and everything the adults wanted to sweep under the proverbial rug. 

Gaston had been against women being able to read, a deep-seated chauvinist to his own rotten core. So it wasn’t that hard of a stretch to say he wouldn’t promote it in his home at all female or no. Especially if it meant making himself the smartest one in the household. Oh, yes, Lyra could understand how that was such an easy way to make his children and wives dependent on him. Way to give poly a bad name, Gaston. Way to set your lineage up for failure too.

Oh Goddess! Belle’s political platform included literacy for all, and what hypocrisy! What irony, really, that this beautiful boy in front of her would fall into such a category. Another failure for the previous generation. No matter though, Lyra’s mind was in a whirl. She had been presented with a problem and being given problems was familiar territory. Her territory, she was a problem solver. 

Gil had taken Lyra’s initial silence and began to ramble, not wanting to be ashamed but also not being able to help it. “I – I tried to learn. I wanted to cause I thought it would impress… uhm, Queen Belle.” He said that last part in a whisper, with a light blush to accompany. “I tried to be sneaky about it, but I wasn’t any good. My dad, he never wanted us to read. Said that; well it doesn’t really matter what he said cause he’s wrong. Uma and Harry have been trying to teach me. I know all the letters and can recognize some words like my name, and Harry and Uma’s names. Oh! I can speak French too, but I’m even more lost if I try to read it. I’m not even sure if I’m smart enough to learn. Do, do you think they’d kick me out if I couldn’t – “

Lyra reached her hand up to cover Gil’s lips. Damn they were soft! ~Ok, focus Lyra. ~ “Pas de soucis Gilly, tu es au bon endroit.” She tried for the most reassuring smile she could muster and slipped her hand away from the sweet temptation. 

Gil looked over to his shipmates and translated. “She said I’m in the right place and not to worry.” He looked back to Lyra. “You think I can learn here?” 

“Positive. Here, lets do a couple more things on this phone for you first.” Lyra went into full tutor mode, showing Gil how to use the phone to basically read for him. It really was an excellent program; it read out loud and would translate words in any pictures taken. She showed Gil how to ask the “Fairy” for things like to bring up a map or a schedule. How to record his class lectures, and then perused the electronic library. “This app will have all of your textbooks added in too, and the best part is it will read it for you, I’ll get you an extra set of headphones if you need them so other people around don’t get spoilers. OH! This one is a MUST! The Harry Potter series, everyone just loves it. A whole magical world of witches and wizards. There hasn’t been so much good press aimed towards witches since they finally repealed all laws that allowed people to burn, hang, drown or otherwise persecute someone based solely on their status as a witch. I swear I probably owe J.K. my life, or at the very least the lack of pitchfork tatters in my clothes.” 

“This is great, didn’t know these things can do the reading and writing for me!” Gil was so happy and enthused. Uma and Harry had stayed back, they looked over the furniture allotted for Uma and reclined on the bed working with their own phones. Gil looked over to them smiling and got return smiles. Harry’s accompanied with a roll of his eyes. He had decided to add Harry Potter to the reading list too, couldn’t be bad if it was about a boy named Harry could it? Uma was responding to some messages regarding the Bridge and Isle counts, Queen and Captain duties made easy with technology. Really what were the royals always complaining about work for? 

Gil squinted down once more adjusting the screen closer and farther away trying to get the best view. He looked over to Lyra who was working on her own phone – looking up a spell she had referenced then created a variation. “You know I still think it’s a bit on the small side. Hard to see details.” 

Lyra put up her phone, knowing this was her opening for her suspicion. “I’m glad you brought that up again ‘cause I had another thought. If it’s alright, can I work a bit of magic on you?” 

Harry and Uma both made way to get back closer to their second mate. Silent and quick, like a choreographed dance, getting up from opposite side of the bed at the same time. Lyra had turned her focus to Gil with the question, he looked both intrigued and conflicted. “You think you can magic me to read?” 

Lyra began immediately shaking her head then, paused and actually thought it through, “Oh, no, well… I probably technically could, but that’s not what I was planning on- “

“And what were you planning on, Princess?” Uma spoke up right next to the girl causing Lyra to jump a bit surprised at just how close she got without a noise. Harry had moved beside Gil abandoning the phone for the Hook once more and giving Lyra an intense stare down meaning to intimidate. 

~Hot, cold, and temperate, huh, moody much Hooky? ~ Lyra began twirling strands of her hair between her fingers to keep in check. Uma could make her nervous, that was a new development. However, Lyra was sure in her intentions. 

“I’d like to do a sort of magical scan, completely harmless, I’ve been told it feels like a soft blanket. Only takes a few seconds and I will know if there is anything wrong, things that could be hindering the reading.” 

If Uma looked suspicious then Harry looked about to burst, he wanted to scream at the girl how there was nothing wrong with their Gilly! Uma picked up her shell which was warm in favor of the girl once more. She sighed, then looked to Gil. “Your call. But if we do this I’m staying right here and keeping watch.” She looked back to the princess, “I probably don’t have to say but if your lying and he does get harmed, the hook wounds will be the least of your worries.” 

Harry gave an indignant cry but was ultimately ignored. Lyra nodded to Uma and looked at Gil. He was more confident when he gave his approval. 

Lyra didn’t wait a beat once she got a yes. Her magic warmed once more to her eyes and she held out her hands, a soft smile on her face. Gil placed his large callous-ridden hands in her soft princess ones. He breathed in and then back out again to relax, having learned that tip from Uma practicing magic on him, Harry, and sometimes the others in their crew. He looked into the glow of Lyra’s eyes. They were a gorgeous blue-green color like how the sea around the Isle was starting to look now that the Barrier was down. Lyra started humming a soft tune, he couldn’t name it, but it seemed sweet. Her hands rubbed and massaged as they held onto his and he finally realized how strong they were. There were rough places, a writer’s callous. It was misleading and it reminded him of Uma. She had the softest skin on the Isle (except maybe Evie, but Evie’s mother had forced a lot of that onto her where Uma’s was natural. Naturally soft and naturally strong). 

Gil looked at Lyra, the glow of her magic, her confidence, the feel of her hands in his, and the soft way she hummed. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had seen so far from Auradon, replacing King Ben who would have been his pick before. Gil blushed a bit when he finally felt that blanket sensation as Lyra’s eyes pulsed stronger. Gil blinked involuntarily and when his eyes opened, they began to glow as well. First his natural hazel, then a gold light spilled forth. Like before with Uma, Lyra’s own eyes changes their glow to match. First hazel then a soft yellow-gold. It really was only a few seconds before the wave of magic receded and Lyra’s eyes were back to their blue-green, non-glowing state. 

Lyra was dazed for a moment, her vision blurry and her body dizzy. She knew he was golden boy but seeing the color of his soul surface like that? What was a girl to do? 

~Figure out the heartstrings later Lyra, there is business to attend too…~

“Oh wow, that was–“ Lyra had started moving and once again nearly tripped up and fell on her own feet. Gil kept her steady. She was blinking and her eyes didn’t seem to focus well. 

“Are you alright Lyra?” She nodded and kept still till she got the sway back. 

“Thought it was supposed to be a simple one, then? You that weak, Princess? Don’t you lot usually have fairies that do all the magic for you?” Harry didn’t really say it with too much venom, but she was finally able to get her eyes to focus again as they narrowed into slits. 

“Not when they can do the magic themselves, sarcastic ass pirate. Now, I’d bet my own Oreos that the three of you never went for a checkup at the clinic?”

“What’d we need do that for? We’re hale and healthy, getting better and better everyday with the good food!” Harry’s accent got slicker and try as Lyra might she knew she’d be dreaming of his brogue later. 

“That’s the point of a checkup. Even if you feel fine you go every year, more if you’re a ‘wee baybbin’. And they tell you things like, -“ Lyra turned to look back at the golden boy. “Gil you need glasses.” 

“Glasses?”

“Uh-huh, you’re farsighted.” 

“Farsighted?”

“Means you can see things clearer when they are distant. Really handy trait as a look out or when you’re on a hunt. Unfortunately, when things are closer to you, like your phone or a book, it can be blurry. Unless you have glasses. You know what this means?” 

Gil shook his head still seeming a little lost. “Means that it is going to be a sweet sea breeze teaching you to read Gil. You probably could all along, it’s just impossible to do so if you can’t actually see the words in front of you!” 

While they had been talking Harry had moved away, he hummed the same tune to himself not recognizing it anymore than his Gilly. He had always suspected there was something else keeping the muscle from learning to read. He had believed it was something self-defeatist, but here this princess had showed up both him and the Captain. He couldn’t decide if he hated her for it though, so he looked to Uma. 

Uma had held onto her shell the whole time while the magic was working, ever ready to crush the pale little princess should her power step out of line. She stayed close and thought through all the struggles Gil had had with learning. Damn. How did she not see it? Didn’t matter, what mattered now was that Gil needed glasses, needed them now. “We go to the clinic now and they will have them?” 

Lyra hummed and started skipping over to one of her boxes to rummage around. “Yes, but they are always swamped at the beginning of the school year, last minute checkups and physicals and all. They’d probably want you to make an appointment for later, which you should. Now if I’m not mistaken the good Optometrist always goes on vacation this time of year for that very reason…” Lyra checked on her phone to confirm while Gil asked what an Optometrist was. 

“Eye Doctor, a specialist. Yep, on vacation. Ah!” Lyra pulled out a thick magazine from the box she was rummaging in and started flipping through it quickly. 

“So, the clinic has the bad optometrist?” Harry asked dryly. 

“They always have one on call, so you never know who you’ll get, usually a student in training. Doesn’t much matter cause at the clinic they are all handled by-“ Lyra took a deep inhale and practically sighed the name, giving her face a brief fan with her hand, “- Dr. Sweet! Oh, he’s as delicious as the name entails, and a top rate doctor. Totally not fair, but highly recommended, so please do get appointments.” She looked over coyly at Harry. “He’s always nicest to new patients, knows how scared people get when- “ 

“I’m not scared lass, I do the scaring!” Harry was moving about fast, but Uma cut them off. 

“Enough. We need to get Gil glasses and it needs to be before we start school on Monday. If that means waiting our turn at the clinic then so be it.” 

“Would we really need to wait? You’re Queen, Uma, you can move to the front of the line.”

Lyra smiled, “She could, but I might have the quickest solution. I’ve been meaning to try out this spell, I think I can conjure you up a pair. If it doesn’t work, then we go with plan royal-our-way-to-the-front.” Lyra spread open the magazine on the empty nightstand by her bed, it was level with the window ledge. She opened the magazine to a feature page showing a dozen different models all wearing custom glasses. Edna Mode had released a line of eyewear earlier that spring and Lyra was a bit obsessed, though she refused to pay so much for designer wear. At the rate she lost or damaged her own sunglasses she never wanted to pay much more than a dollar for them. 

“Hmmm, those might look nice,” Lyra sucked just a bit at the tip of her finger and tapped the photo of one of the boys sporting a rectangular set of frames in a dark gunmetal color. “When you get to reading those Harry Potter books you’ll recognize this one.” Lyra held her hands palms down over the page and brought forth her magic once more. Her eyes shined. “Occulus Creato.” She moved her hands upward and out from the magazine book came a replica pair of the glasses. They shone with their own light and hovered about a foot above the pages. 

“Go ahead, Gil, give them a try.” 

“Why does he have to touch it first, then? Why not you?” Harry jumped in, making Gil falter. If Uma didn’t also have a suspicious look on her face Lyra would have loved to sass him back. 

“He touches it first so they become what he needs. If I touched first they’d probably just change to a stylish set of sunglasses, ooh!” Lyra turned and quickly snatched up the hovering pair. Within a second, they morphed into wraparound sunglasses in the same gunmetal color. She shoved them on all giddily and skipped to her mirrored dresser to check them out. The lenses were reflective, her favorite. “Oh, now why didn’t I try this at the beginning of summer?” 

She pushed them up onto her head, spun back around and clapped once. “Ok! That was practice, for real this time.” She skipped right back over the nightstand and Gil was ready this time. 

“Can you try these?” He pointed to a classy black frame pair. Little Buddy Holly for her tastes, but they weren’t for her, were they? 

“Absitively Posilutely, Gil. Means yes.” 

“Oliver and Company.” 

“Right you are. Goddess your quick! Ok, once more with feeling. Occulus Creato.” This time Gil reached without being asked and grabbed up the frames. They reminded her of the brand that Duke Adam wore. Again, not her style- 

Lyra instantly squashed the thought, for as soon as Gil had them on it was… it was… heh, magic. He looked phenomenal, smart and sexy. Downright fucking sin to look that damned good. ~Come on Lyra keep it together~

“Oh wow! Uma, Harry I can see! I mean I could always see, but this is so much better!” Gil picked up his phone again to test them out, then also flipped the magazine pages. “It’s so much clearer, I, I think you right that I can learn to read.” He turned back towards Uma, “How do they look Captain?” 

Uma sided up to him to run her hand across his face, and then to smooth his hair to the side, “I think you look just as handsome as always, maybe a pinch better since your not squinting so much.” She still carded her hand through Gil’s hair as she looked over to Lyra. Lyra was trying to decide if she would rather be carding her hand through Gil’s hair, or having Uma play with hers. Dead tie so far. “What do you think Princess?” 

Lyra was still caught in her own mind and in the moment of hesitation Harry jumped in, “Well I still say you’re the second-best looking boy around, glasses or no.” 

Lyra turned to look at Harry, plastering one of her Princess-shit-eating grins on her face and batting up her lashes, “Why Harry I didn’t know you were also a Princess! I’ve got a lovely pink tiara I can let you wear just to clear up the confusion.”

“If your offering, I’m taking lassie, but don’t come crying when I pull it off better than you!” Harry batted his own long dark lashes right back. ~Aren’t you a fun one Hooky, I needed a boy to finally sass me back~ Lyra smiled, eyes full of laughter even though her words may have held a little acid. 

“I don’t waste tears. Oh, but I do wonder, just who would that best-looking boy be if Gil is the second?” She looked back over to Gil leaning his head down for more contact from Uma while looking over at his First Mate. Gil was grinning and happy, so she knew he hadn’t taken offense. Still. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m looking at number one.” 

Gil’s blush, Uma’s grin, and Harry’s indignant stutters all hit Lyra at once and she just loved it, had to keep on. “Oh, they are just going to love you here Gil. Your smile, your strength, and this super smart new look. That sexy nerd thing is still crazy popular. I’m going to have to beat the other princesses off with a baton. You’ll think they’re vultures when they get to circling.” 

“Won’t need you with a bat, lass. He’s got us. And as I’m clearly the best-looking boy, it’d be me having to fight them off.” Uma and Gil had started to chuckle, sharing a look between them. They knew they’d have to reign in their first mate soon. 

Lyra put on one of her showier pouts and let out a groan. “But I want to bludgeon the other Princesses, there’d finally be a princess competition where I’d excel.” 

Harry was enjoying the loops Lyra was throwing him for, enjoying too much. Before he could double up on his viciousness to try and bring her down, she held up her hand and cocked her head listening outside the room. There was a heavier commotion in the halls, but whatever Lyra heard shifted her persona once more. Her smile dimmed to a smirk and she began to saunter towards the open door. Harry happened to be in her way. 

“Pardon moi, I have a teensy bit of business to attend.” Lyra’s hands gently shifted Harry as she danced on by. Harry had a flustered look at being dismissed so readily that poured into a rage when he saw what the princess had procured from him. 

Lyra tucked herself by the edge of the doorframe so she couldn’t be seen. With Harry’s infamous hook in her hand she reached around and caught hold of someone then quickly dragged them into the room.   
(outside in the hall) “Yes your schedules should be updated onlin-aahhh!” 

Lyra pulled the boy into the room with a twirl then reached for the door. She pulled it to her and then kicked it shut as she turned to face the dwarf-kin. She pulled a large white handkerchief out of seemingly nowhere to polish the weapon in her hand while speaking. “Dougie! Darling! So sweet of you to go ahead and start your rounds up here with the Tower! Now-“ She paused to point the weapon remarkably close to his face. Doug’s eyes widened and he held on a bit too tight to his clipboard, but he kept his stance despite being intimidated by the girl. Uma filed this information away to ask about later. “-You! Have some news for me, don’t you?” 

Lyra then relaxed her maniacal look into one of disinterest and continued to polish the hook. Harry for once was speechless, just kept his eyes on his heirloom. 

Doug took a deep breath and made himself relax. “Hello to you too Lyra. Uma, Harry, Gil, nice to see you all again.” Lyra quirked up a half smile at Doug’s attempts at decorum. He focused on her once Gil and Uma had also greeted him. Harry nodded but stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving his hook. Lyra moved the hook around to start polishing the hand hold on the inside using the kerchief to keep her fingers prints from smudging it right back up.

“I do have some news. Actually, I have no news in one instance and then good news in the other.” Lyra lifted a brow, gesturing him to keep going. “I know how you hate bad news, but no news is good news. And when I talked to your family about the upcoming year there were absolutely no changes in their responses from last year.” 

Lyra snorted. “Yeah, I bet. At least they are consistent. So, no swim team and no chorus again because we can’t do things that are ‘too easy’ and take ‘no effort’ but at least I didn’t have to listen to the ‘be on your best behavior’ bullshit- “ 

“Gesundheit.” Doug said trying to cover up her cursing, why he bothered in front of pirates Lyra couldn’t be sure. “Yes, all that is the same, and now do you want the good news?” 

Lyra sighed, she doubted the good news was what she was wanting to hear either, just presented with one of Doug’s positive twists. She handed the hook and handkerchief back over to the pirate, who snatched it away with a sneer. “Yes, please, go on Dougie.” 

“You’ve got your independent study.” Lyra didn’t even blink. “Both of them.” 

Lyra’s eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped. “No way. No Fucking(“Gesundheit”) Way! Are you... Tell me you’re not messing with me Dougie, please?” 

Doug finally broke out into a large smile; it completely transformed his whole face. They boy looked handsome and carefree. Uma realized that both Doug and Lyra must know each other well to be able to get a ruse like this from each other. She might not see what Evie sees in the dwarf-kin, but Doug had presented as an ally and a knowledgeable fountain on all things Auradon. Uma rather liked the down to earth boy. He was especially good with Gil; they were similar in unexpected ways. She’d be having a conversation with Doug about her (maybe) new roommate soon… When there were more s’mores to be had. 

Doug began to zero in on Lyra, “I knew you’d somehow fail to believe me, so I made sure there were two other forms of proof.” He held up one finger, “One. Check your online schedule and two,” He unclipped a folded piece of paper handed it to Lyra’s shaky hands. “This is the approval letter, hot from FG. Careful the ink may not yet be dry.”

Lyra unfolded it and gave it a quick read, pausing to smell the fresh ink and parchment. “Holy Hades in a Handbasket, she really did sign, was she high? No, no it doesn’t matter because I have this, and I have a schedule, and oh my Goddess!! Doug!” Lyra launched herself into the dwarf-kin and squeezed tight. “I did it, I did it. This is the BEST news Doug! I get to study magic for real. With approval! No more sneaking.” 

Doug had an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. “Oh, I’m sure you will manage to still be sneaky.”   
Lyra grinned rubbed her lips together and struck right at Doug’s (incredibly handsome Uma admitted) jawline. “Like that?”

Doug paled. He twirled Lyra around and she thrust herself at her bed in a squeal. She climbed up quickly to grab another piece of chalk, this one a bright turquoise in an obvious bid for Uma’s aesthetic. Meanwhile Doug rushed over to her mirror. 

“Is that the coral? Tell me its not the coral?” 

“Relax Doug, you know it’s not the coral. Sides, I would never coral you- “

“You certainly would- “

“Without your explicit permission. In writing. With detail.” 

Doug turned around and squinted at Lyra, pointing at the bright red lip print and holding up the lipstick he had found on her dresser. “Is this Evie’s color?”

Lyra scooted off her bed and made a leap back towards the step ladder. She leaned up and brought out her phone, tapping away. “I have no idea what you’re going on about, I make my own lipstick, you know this” Lyra let out another squeal and began writing up on the wall. 

“It really says it on my schedule. Not just Independent Study – Magic Studies 100!” She said it as she was writing the name of the class. She underlined, circled, and then went to draw bunches of stars. “Swear I woke up in another universe. You all are looking at the finely toned ass of the first person to not only create a class on magic but to actively study it at Auradon Prep. And I will not let it stop there, I submitted lessons enough for the whole year- “

“Two years.” Doug interjected. 

“Well that doesn’t put a lot of faith in students; No! Nope! Nothing negative, ‘cause this is phenomenal. They are going to allow us to study magic! Powers aren’t just going to sit there useless locked away inside. Gonna change it for the world, or, well, at least future students here.” Lyra was finally happy with the number of stars surrounding the Magic Studies proclamation. She tossed the chalk to land in the cup she used as their container; easily made the shot. When she turned Gil was there to help her down (remembering the first almost hazardous fall). Lyra put the smile on high beam then leaned over to kiss Gil’s cheek. This time there wasn’t a comically bright lip print like she had left on Doug.

The Dwarf-kin had been trying to wipe it with the handkerchief Harry had passed over once he was done with his own silent inspection of his momentarily stolen hook. However, the mark remained, just a bit smudged for the trouble. Doug caught how Gil was helping Lyra move around safely, then noticed something else. “Oh Gil, I really like your new glasses! That is exactly what we needed around here more good-looking guys with glasses!” Doug, the dear that he is, blushed just a shade at what he said and then pulled out a few more papers handing one to each of the VK’s. 

“I printed out your schedules as they are for now, and color coordinated them. So, you know which ones have to stay, which ones you can change, and where you need to choose a class to fill the time. Both semesters should show. Red is classes that are requirements, those are the basics; English, Math, Science, History, and the remedial goodness class of course. You have to take a physical education class but there is a lot to choose from, marching band counts for me and Lyra does her other Independent study in dance. What is it this year?”

“Aerial Silk Acrobatics. Got them to put in the rigging this summer, going to spend my hour swinging from the rafters listening to music for the whole year. Bliss.” Lyra was glancing over at Gil’s scheduled and help him to navigate to the website so he knew how to access it to check for updates.

“That sounds terribly dangerous and I will be sure to steer clear of you during that time, lest you think to catch me up there.”

“Well I do now.”

“No chance, now green is what I listed everyone’s Study Hall for one. That just means an open class where you can study, do work for other classes, or get tutoring in any subject you might struggle with. We gave all the VK’s a Study hall hour. But you can switch it around in your schedule with other classes or decide to take another class, it isn’t a requirement just something I thought might be helpful.” Uma nodded and pointed at her other green labeled classes. “The other green ones on your schedules are the ones you requested. Uma, those are the political courses you said you wanted to take. Harry you mentioned the Mapping and Geography course so I included that, but again you can change those at will. Finally, anything in Blue is a completely free period that you can choose whatever you want to put in that time.” 

Gil looked up at Uma and then Harry, but they were both engrossed in their own schedules. He then looked at Lyra who was working on her phone (making announcements of her success in getting to study magic) but still had enough sense to notice the boy still standing next to her. She looked over and made a show of reading the classes out loud. He only had the basics listed in red, the study hall in green and the rest were open blue spaces. 

“Gil were you still thinking you might use that Study Hall time for the full tutoring?” Gil nodded. “Dougie, go ahead and make note, I plan to be Gil’s study buddy so we will need to have our times match.” 

Doug grinned, “That’s great Gil, Lyra’s one of our best tutors, when she cares that is. Any thoughts on other classes you want?”

Gil shook his head, “There were so many, I’m not sure what I would want. How long do we have to decide? Can I try some classes and then make choice?” 

“That is a brilliant idea Gil! Doug weren’t they extending the deadline anyway? We can do like University classes and let people come test the waters at the first couple lectures before setting their final schedule.” 

Doug’s eyes sparked up, “That is a great idea, Gil. You have two weeks of classes before you need to choose which ones you want. I’m meeting back with Fairy Godmother this evening and we will make the announcement to the teachers, first two weeks anyone can show up to a class to see how they like it.”

Uma looked at how Gil started to preen. Maybe her second mate was going to be okay here at school. “Won’t that mess up what the teachers have planned?” 

Doug shrugged, “It’s really not going to change too much, and it will actually make things easier in the long run. Thanks for thinking of it Gil. Now I need to continue off on my rounds. What’s it going to take to get this stuff on my cheek Lyra?”

Lyra put on her pout and even gave a sweet little whine as her hips swayed in a slow saunter towards the dwarf-kin. “But it looks so pretty, and you never complain when Evie messes you up like that!” 

Doug’s blush went deep red and real this time. “She’s my girlfriend, she’s allowed. But I don’t want her to think for even half a second that something was up. She doesn’t deserve that, now come on, I know you want to bargain.” He said the last bit like a taunt. 

Lyra put on a serious look and took a deep breath. “I need your plus one for tonight.” 

Doug roll his eyes and slapped his forehead with his clipboard, groaning. “You could have just asked. Yes, you can have my plus one.” 

Lyra giggled and twirled herself over to her mirrored dresser, grabbing onto the handkerchief and taking it with her. She dabbed into an opaque crème looking stuff then handed it back. Doug wiped the mark clean. He looked relieved. “Long lasting lip prints; when you gotta mark your man on the go! At least tell Evie about it, girl’s so busy taking all our money for the stuff she makes that it is only fair of her to start promoting right back.” 

Doug nodded and actually wrote it down; he was freaking adorable. Then he went over to the wall, selected a forest green chalk, and wrote: Pep Rally Meeting – Monday 3:15pm – Picnic tables. “Okay, it’s been great seeing you here. If you need anything at all let me know. I will probably see you all later tonight, if not then will see you in our English class, I think we all have it together. Bye!” 

Doug left the door open and proceeded out to the next room. When he was out of earshot the three pirates turned to Lyra and each asked a question at the same time. 

“Are you really the best tutor?” (Gil)

“What’s the plus one for?” (Uma)

“What did he mean by Coral?” (Harry)

Lyra did the most diplomatic thing and answered the captain first. “The Friday before classes start a few of us in a select club host a welcome back event in town. It’s private, but I can get you all in, if you don’t mind me taking you out on the town tonight?” Uma looked intrigued, knew she didn’t have much to move into the dorm room (whether staying or not). She guessed she’d still be doing what FG and Ben had wanted, getting to know her Auradon peers and whatnot. She nodded; they would go ‘out on the town’ tonight. 

Lyra then turned to Harry, she reached into a purse that hung from the dresser mirror and brought out another lipstick tube. “I meant it when I said I create my own lipsticks. It’s a nice princess hobby for me, one I get to twist how I see fit. Coral, for example, is my hallucinogenic recipe. Forget seeing stars, when he gets your kiss, he’ll think he’s flying among them.” Harry had a good laugh about that and made a comment on how Uma wouldn’t need anything like that. (Her kisses already had him flying.)

She then looked at Gil, the second mate and grinned. “Why yes, I am one of the best. Doug spins things positively but he doesn’t exaggerate. He’s at the top of the class, and now Evie is right up there with him, talk about your power couple. You don’t have to pair up with me though if you find someone- “ 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that, I do want you to help tutor me. I guess I’m not used to the way people are so nice here. Figured if you were the best, you’d be tutoring a prince.” 

Lyra smiled at that, “I have. And 10 Oreos says you do better this year than any prince I’ve tried to teach. Another 10 says I have a much more enjoyable time with you than with any Bore-adon prince.”   
Gil smiled, flattered, and nodded. “Deal then. Can I write up on the wall?” 

“Sure, pick a color, any color and go.” 

Gil wrote his own name with a comment “Oh this is much easier too!” He then wrote Uma’s and Harry’s name and began to sketch little symbols like starfish and anchors. “Can you write your name for me?” Lyra picked up a deep purple color and wrote L-Y-R-A. “I like your name, but I thought it was strange cause it almost sounds like they named you a liar… like Liar-a. Strange way to name an Auradon kid.”

Uma and Harry started to groan, but Lyra smiled. “Sugah, we are all named strangely, I call it our great generational equalizer. Whether your parent is hero or villain they were terrible at giving names. Ugh. So, liar is spelled… “ 

The princess gave a brief lesson on word origins and how Lyra meant an old type of instrument. “I can’t believe I don’t actually have one.” She wrote the next reminder as she said it out loud. “Take, a lyre, from, the, music, room.” 

“You’re not going to steal it are you?” Gil looked a bit worried.

“No, don’t have to, they keep a bunch of extra instruments where students can use them whenever. The music department won’t even notice it. You can go in and play when there aren’t any classes or bring an instrument back to your room. Just don’t take any that belong to an actual student. That isn’t cool. Do you think you’d like to take a music class?”

“Maybe, I don’t know about playing an instrument, but I like singing and dancing. Harry’s real good at- “   
“Aye Gilly! We all know what I’m good at!” 

“Lyra doesn’t know… wait, does she?” 

Uma put a hand on Harry and squeezed, silencing him. “Let Harry talk about himself Gil, he’s best at that.” Gil nodded. Lyra looked intrigued. 

“Well whatever you do happen to be ‘good at’ that is music related, the music courses are some of the best given here. Period.” Lyra placed the chalk down and brushed off her fingers on her cut offs. “I can also teach music if you like Gil. I haven’t yet met an instrument I couldn’t play- “

The sound of laughter in the hall drew their eyes. Two girls had stopped at the door. “Knock knock.” Said the purple haired one before she entered, her blue haired friend giving a real knock to not be rude as she followed her purple haired friend inside. “I hear you can play all kinds of things like they were instruments.” 

Lyra brightened back up with haughty smirk. “Malicious! Evie-lene! Like what I’ve done to your old room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly  
> Lavender's green  
> When I am king, dilly, dilly  
> You shall be queen  
> Who told you so, dilly, dilly  
> Who told you so?  
> 'Twas mine own heart, dilly, dilly  
> That told me so  
> Call up your men, dilly, dilly  
> Set them to work  
> Some to the plough, dilly, dilly  
> Some to the fork  
> Some to make hay, dilly, dilly  
> Some to reap corn  
> While you and I, dilly, dilly  
> Keep ourselves warm  
> Roses are red, dilly, dilly  
> Voilets are blue  
> Because you love me, dilly, dilly  
> I will love you  
> Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly  
> And the lambs play  
> We shall be safe, dilly, dilly  
> Out of harm's way  
> Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly  
> Lavender's green  
> When I am king, dilly, dilly  
> You shall be queen"
> 
> There will be a lot more music in this, can't be a proper Disney Princess or a Pirate worth their salt if you can't sway an audience into spontaneous (or well planned) musical numbers. The lyrics would have gotten in the way here. But now I can't stop myself form replacing Dilly with Gilly :) :) :) 
> 
> Dwarf-kin is just me having a way to say Doug is descendant of a dwarf, ergo in the dwarf family. In this multiverse adventure I like the Once Upon a Time concept of where dwarves come from. I'll work in more background for Doug as needed. He's not a full blooded dwarf though, so I don't call him that. 
> 
> Dr. Sweet is from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. I've actually still not seen this but there is a sincere lack of noteworthy Doctors in the Disney verse, and I wasn't about to call up McStuffins. 
> 
> Edna Mode is from the Incredibles. You don't see a lot of the Incredibles in the rest of the Disney verse so I have decided to throw in some more of her in the future. I love her so much and fashion translates into all reaches of our fandom. 
> 
> There are a lot of fictional references to the concept of a 'poison kiss' and I plan on bringing in the self made lipsticks throughout this story. 
> 
> Did anyone catch my Dr. Who reference? 
> 
> A lyre is a small harp that fits in your lap. You see it constantly in Greek mythology.


	4. Isle Style Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie stop by for a visit. Uma and Lyra get real for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly starting to work more music into the story. I realize I maybe should have already put up a disclaimer. 
> 
> If you recognize it, I don't own it. 
> 
> That being said there are full copies of the lyrics in the end notes.

“Malicious! Evie-lene! Like what I’ve done to your old room?” 

Lyra turned on a smile, this one a bit dimmed from the brilliant ones she had turned toward the pirates, Gil in particular. Mal and Evie strode into the room. Mal was excited about the dark background like a giant canvass, and she said as much. Evie put on her court mask and tried to make a polite “Going to look so good when finished,” remark but didn’t quite hide her aversion to the darker toned room. 

Mal snorted and slapped Evie on the upper arm. “Oh, I remember that one, ‘look good when finished’ means you think it looks like crap now and will probably remain so, in court speak.” 

That got a laugh from Lyra and an incredulous glare from Evie. “That is exactly right my Queen, I see you’ve been studying court intrigues.” 

“Yeah they say intrigues, but it is not very intriguing.” 

Lyra nodded sagely, “Well the two of you can breathe easy,” She gestured over to Uma, Harry, and Gil. “See? They’re all still in three perfectly whole pieces. No bites, not even a scratch.” 

Harry barked out a laugh, “Think you got it a bit mixed up Princess; probably came to check we haven’t thrown you overboard.” 

Mal and Evie shared a look then Evie decided to drop some of the pretense. “Actually, we really did want to make sure Lyra was playing nice.”

“ _Playing Nice?_ ” Lyra mimicked, offended.

Uma stared at the duo lifting an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“I’m never _playing-_ “

Harry jumped in, “Oh you’re just pulling us ‘round!” 

“Since when am I ever _nice?!_ ”

“Harry! Lyra! Shut it! I want them to answer my question.”

Uma hadn’t meant to jab at Lyra as well, but oddly enough the girl quieted immediately. Mal picked up the conversation to answer Uma. “Yes, really. Lyra…” She elongated her name trying to figure out her next words. “…Lyra’s quite different from other Auradon girls. For one she’s made a study of magic where no one else here has in years.” 

“Oh yes! We heard!” Gil pointed over to wall where she had written down her magic course. “She gets to study it independently this year.” 

Mal and Evie’s jaw dropped. Lyra turned the beaming smile towards Gil. Evie recovered first, “Fairy Godmother signed off? Legit?”

Lyra’s smile near completely fell. Now that was finally something Uma expected of Princesses, whole composure of the face changed as easy as slipping on a mask. Then Lyra made another unexpected turn. “I didn’t poison her if that’s what you’re getting at,” Lyra said dryly, before hitting an overly sweet smile. “Dougie just brought the notice by himself, said he watched her sign.” 

Evie went into a sweet smile at the mention of her boyfriend, she was a complete goner when it came to Doug. In Lyra’s mind it was her one saving grace. Evie had all kinds of graces, true, but only one saved her from Lyra’s more diabolical nature. “That is really wonderful Lyra, congratulations!” 

Lyra quirked her lips, “Much appreciated Princess, now you two were telling your pirate friends horrible things about me?”

Evie made to protest, but Mal cut back in, “Bottom line is that Lyra here is known as the bad girl of Auradon, at least until Evie and I showed up.” 

“Pft. Then you went good and I got my title back.” Lyra grinned proudly. 

“She also does not have good history with anyone she’s roomed with.” Evie added, back in that court neutral tone. Lyra narrowed her eyes at her, she was going to have to keep breaking that court shit that Evie did. 

“Tiny Bell and I get on famously, and we’d be rooming together to this day if they’d let me take night classes like her.” 

“You nearly failed for unattendance, and Tiny says she couldn’t sleep around you in any case.” Evie countered. 

“We could have worked that out, and Jane and I are doing much better these days, too!” 

“She was terrified of you only last year.” That remark was Mal. 

“That’s highly exaggerated! And while I am at it; totally not my fault FG was crazy enough to think a vivid dreamer with magic down to her subconscious was a good match up to the girl with the mental pathway to Underland. That one was doomed from the beginning.” Lyra gave the most curious accent at what many would have just called Wonderland. Uma decided she liked it a lot, she like the way the girl said a lot of things. Not to mention the things that she said was a treat. Throw that in with the fact that she was alone in standing up to Mal and Evie. They had power and sway on the Isle, enough so that people did not readily mess with them. That power had increased tenfold out here in Auradon. 

Uma knew her own power would go even further. 

Harry was laughing at the bickering between the three girls. Gil had decided that he would look more at his phone, readjusting settings now that he didn’t need the text so large. Uma looked at her boys, then at Mal and Evie. Both girls had claimed Uma as a friend, and she was learning how to do things like forgive and trust, outside of her crew. Mal had made a lot of effort to include Uma and be polite if still that brash Isle-girl. Evie had been valuable in navigating the waters in Auradon, but in a lot of things Evie knew the rule but not the why. All the VK’s had a difficult time understanding some of the rules and traditions now that they were removed from the Isle. 

Evie would have likely thrived no matter what, but they had all learned to be stronger together. Uma’s rivals had opened their ranks to include some of the AK’s in their midst, King Ben the most prominent. Uma wanted to know exactly what this Princess could do for her and decide whether or not to room with the little witch. She knew how to reach that decision. 

“Ally still has nightmares, you know?” Evie said with an arch to one of her perfectly manicured brows. 

Lyra gave a huff, “Of course she does, and of course I know! Who do you think-”

“We are going to negotiate.” Uma said it loud and clear, the rest in the room turned to her. Gil and Harry got quiet and close to her. Evie looked a bit shocked, Mal looked delighted, and Lyra looked confused and curious. 

“Lyra and I are combining territories so to speak. We need to let each other know what they are getting from the deal. Figure out if we can align.” 

Evie smiled at that then turned to Mal, “You should be the neutral. You are Queen here. And since Lyra isn’t from the Isle, she will need someone to help, I’ll be her counsel.” 

Uma thought it over and considered the offer fair. She looked to Harry and Gil, “Why don’t you two go take a look at your room while we have a girl moment. I’ll come and talk to you two before deciding anything.” It wasn’t worded quite like a demand, but it was one all the same. 

Harry and Gil did not like the thought of leaving their Captain alone, but they moved to obey. Gill asked, “Do you know where our room is?” 

Lyra answered, “As luck would have it, it isn’t very far. In fact, it should be a familiar place; At Uma’s feet.” Lyra stomped a bit on the floor to make a point. 

Harry looked at her, incredulous, “What the feck- “ 

“It’s the room right under this one!” Gil proclaimed loudly. 

“Yes, it is! Goddess your quick!” 

Gil smiled at the girl and started bodily moving Harry out the door before Uma would have to say something a second time. It never boded well when she had to call Harry down more than once. “Maybe you’ll get to say we’re at your feet too.” He winked and moved a sputtering Harry out and to the staircase. 

Lyra’s mouth dropped and her eyes sparkled at Gil’s flirtatious turn. Evie called out, “By the way, I love your new glasses, Gil!” Mal agreed.

“Thank you! Lyra made them, with magic!” Gil said as he rounded out the door with Harry. 

“Gil ye git! Let go! I can walk me-self!” 

“But this is more fun!” 

“NOT FOR ME!” 

The sound of the door to the stairway finally muffled the two pirate boys. Evie went over to close the door, cutting them off from the stares of the wide-eyed students that had gathered watching the drama unfold. Evie mumbled about it being unbecoming to gawk. She and Mal looked over curiously at Lyra, both in disbelief. “You conjured them? And they work – like a prescription?” 

Lyra shrugged, “Well I wasn’t about to let them wait in line at the clinic the first week back.” Mal and Evie flinched knowing how busy it gets. 

“What did it cost them?” Mal asked, pragmatic and to the point. 

“No charge for this one, it’s not like they couldn’t get glasses for him any number of other places, really all I did was save them some time. Just a good opportunity to showcase my skills, you know I love to practice magic.” 

Evie’s eyes narrowed, “Good way to show your value in an alliance.” She must have seen something she liked because she smiled when she turned to Mal, “Give me a minute to talk with Lyra before we begin?” 

Mal nodded and went over to Uma. Evie led Lyra to sit at her bed. “This is fairly simple, on the Isle when two people or factions had a common interest, like overlapping territory in this case, they’d meet to talk about it with someone neutral. The idea is to be very direct in what you want and expect.” 

Lyra looked at the blue haired princess with her most serious look, “I’m willing to go all in with this.” Evie’s look of surprise wasn’t schooled in the slightest, the princess’ mind in a whirr. “I know it sounds like a stupid move – “ 

“It isn’t, not with her, just play it cool at first and let me lead.” Evie looked serious and Lyra nodded. Then Evie nodded over to Mal and Uma. “We’re ready.” 

Mal stood in between the two beds and looked back and forth at the two girls. She took a breath and began. “I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades, this meeting is – “ 

“Wait! We do this we don’t bring our parents into it!” All three girls looked over to Lyra. “What the fuck do they matter? They aren’t here.” Mal and Evie shared a look. 

“I agree.” Uma stated, and left it at that. 

Mal looked thoughtful, then grinned. “Alright then, I am Mal, Queen of Auradon. This meeting is between Queen Uma of the Lost Isle and Princess Lyra of Auradon. The intent is for them to be able to share the best dorm room in Auradon Prep. Uma you go first, what are your demands?”

“I’m going to keep it simple. My crew and I already have a ship so the fact that we are here is only to take advantage of all the ‘bibbity bobbity best hospitality’.” Lyra chuckled. “If I stay here it will be because I continue to be treated like Queen and Captain. I want to claim this as my room, what I say goes. I’ll bring who I want into the room. If I don’t like something or someone they go.” 

Evie took up next, “You will certainly have rank, but there will be some considerations for Lyra as well. If she does have a problem- “ 

“She tells me, and we work it out, or she suffers in silence, but I’m not staying here through any petty power plays. Don’t make any challenges to my authority. We’ll, meet in privacy if you want to complain.”

Lyra nodded to Evie, that was more than fine, Lyra was not kidding when she said she was all in. She’d give up a lot more to make this work. Besides, what was a little respect from a Princess to a Queen? 

Mal looked from one to the other and thought to add, “How about we vow that the two of you truly be allies in the sense that you only help each other, so no pranks, gossiping, or anything like a petty power play?” Both girls agreed readily, basic decencies really weren’t all that hard to endure. “And!” Mal narrowed her eyes at Lyra in particular, “No using magic on each other.” 

Evie tapped on Lyra’s leg and nodded for her to speak, “I vow that not only will I not actively use magic on you but should you ever desire me to use magic for you; no contract, no expectations, just instant magical gratification.” 

Uma quirked a brow, “I vow not to use magic on you while we are roommates.” It was as good as that offer was going to get, but Lyra was content. 

Mal spoke again, “Ok now on to the real nitty gritty. Pet peeves, habits, annoyances, and all those little things that come to drive you crazy about a person you live with. Like finding sewing needles in your bed.” 

Evie sat up straight and offended, “That was one time! Not like the toothpaste I clean from the sink EVERY morning!” 

“Oh, and you should vow to leave each other’s closets alone, lest you end up without one cause it’s used to hold everyone else’s ‘works in progress’.”

“You agreed!” Evie began indignantly but Uma cut the two off. 

“Enough girls! You’re losing focus here.” 

“Right!” Mal jumped back in, “So annoying habits, Lyra wanna confess up here?” 

Even looking at the snarky grin on Mal’s face, Uma was still unconvinced at the two (former) Isle girls somehow treating her better than the pretty Auradon Princess, but she’d make her own investigations later. 

Lyra sighed. “I smoke like a fiend, I drink like a fish, I flirt relentlessly, ignore personal boundaries as I love to touch and be touched, I sing and dance loudly and near constantly both consciously and unconsciously pulling people along for the ride, my music choices get obnoxious so I’ve been told, I never hold back from using magic, I stop at nothing to get what I want, I can get obsessive, once the semester really gets into swing I have no discernable sleep pattern even though I am super grumpy when woken up, I barely got out of being legally diagnosed with kleptomania, rumors about me actually tend to be true, I have no filter, and I describe my sexual orientation as; fuck yes! … Did that cover it?” 

Evie and Mal thought it over a bit but nodded. Evie commented, “You didn’t say what it was you smoked.” She gave a little quirk of her lips. 

Lyra grinned, “I won’t ever come around smelling of cigarettes, can’t stand tobacco normally, but I do have an affiliation and the connections for marijuana. No worries, I share.” 

“Well I knew Auradon had legalized it proper throughout the Kingdoms, but so far the best stuff we have found is still back on the Isle.” 

Lyra’s eyes lit up and she pulled out the notebook once more to scribble down something. “That is marvelous news. I’d be all too happy to compare and share. They don’t want us smoking on campus so there‘s a couple designated spots just on the outskirts that are mostly claimed by teachers getting their nicotine, but I got my bendy ways around a lot of rules.” 

Uma smirked; she’d believe that when she sees it. “Whatever you say Princess.” 

Evie and Mal shared a look, then Mal spoke up once more. “What about you Uma, annoying habits?” 

Uma gave a sneer but then thought on what Lyra had told her. “I don’t smoke all that often, but I will send those away that reek of tobacco, never liked it. I drink like a pirate. I’m not exactly a morning person either but I only turn into a grump when people don’t follow my orders. Captain’s orders are to always be followed. I also don’t have much of a filter, I’ll say it and I refuse to apologize. I’m learning my magic and so far, have been stellar at it, but we never really know what will happen. Never had to share a room so you will have to let me know, respectfully, if any habits develop that bother you.” 

“Very respectfully, Captain Queen Uma.” Lyra gave a quick textbook salute. “So, we aren’t going antagonize the other, Uma holds the rank, and how about roommate meetings each week, maybe less?” 

Evie jumped in, “That is a wonderful idea. I have to force regular meetings with this lot, just to enforce a cleaning schedule at my castle. Oh, and Uma, you and your crew are welcome whenever. Don’t know if I extended that invite yet.” 

“Magnanimous of you, does Princess here have an invite?” Uma quirked a brow and Mal snickered. 

“Oh, uh, yes, you are also welcome to come by Four Hearts Castle with Uma or one of us Lyra.” Evie rushed to correct herself.

Lyra smirked and nodded, “Smart catch you made Princess, I won’t wander in your home unsupervised.” 

Mal looked between the two again, “Does that cover it all? Evie anything else?” 

Evie looked to you and you nodded mouthing ‘all in’ then Evie spoke back up. “Princess Lyra has graciously decided to extend not only a partnership in this room but any profiting business that would also occur in this room.” 

Uma looked particularly excited on that note. Being Captain meant she could be the greediest of pirates. “Business, go on then, you have my attention.” 

Evie nodded back to Lyra, who was grinning wildly. “As maybe the only one around willing to work magic at all, combine that with my opportunistic nature, add a zest of my connections – I may have turned quite the profit over the years peddling my many skills. I don’t have a formal office so sometimes people may come a knocking. You get benefits from any business conducted here.”

Mal whistled, “Seriously?!? Hey Evie- “ 

“No.” The bluenette princess said coolly. 

“But- “ 

“Nope, _you_ live in _my_ castle now, and even if we still have a dorm here all my business is now conducted there. I’d say you were S.O.L. but it’s not like you don’t already reap the benefits of a master designer and entrepreneur in your corner.” Evie grinned then casually looked at her nails to avoid Mal’s sputtering. 

With a bit of shriek Mal turned to Uma, “You’d best take this, I doubt ANYONE has gotten a better deal.”

“Well if it puts that look on your face Queenie then I think I just might. We’ll do a bit of a trial this week Princess and you can tell me all about your profitable endeavors. Do we need anything else to wrap this up? I’ll need to go talk to my boys.”

“Fine! In the interest of Evil, Uma you are getting the better end of the deal and Lyra- “ 

“Lyra gets protection and certain clout being allowed to share a room with Uma.” Evie interrupted, finally playing that cunning wit. “That’s how this will end up fair. I mean, really, it shouldn’t have to be stated that anyone who messes with Lyra, as your roommate, is messing with you.” 

Lyra cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look, “People know not to mess with me.” 

Evie looked to her with stern set to her face, meaning to shush, “The VK’s don’t, not yet, but they will.” 

“Hmph,” Lyra puffed a breath out that moved some of the locks around her face. “Then that’s really just a standard roommate agreement. People from Auradon shouldn’t mess with you either. And this being the tower has its own protections. We’ll go over the details as needed, Queen Uma.” Lyra bowed her head to the sea witch. Then looked at the part-time dragon. “I am satisfied with all this; I hope it went better than expected.” 

Mal quirked, “Well there wasn’t any bloodshed, so we’ll call it a wash. Evie you good?” Evie nodded. Mal clapped, “Okay then, as neutral I say we have an accord. Uma you want to go get the boys and fill them in?” 

“Oh, let me help.” Lyra climbed over from the bed to the nightstand then to the window ledge. She pushed them open wide and whistled. Then called, “Yoo-hoo! Pirate boys! Harry! Gil! Your Captain says it’s time to come back.” Lyra sing-songed it a little bit and looked down to the window markings directly below her. The tree on this corner was taller than the building and probably twice as sturdy. It was easy to climb between the two windows and all the way down to the ground. Lyra had plans to make a proper hidden pully system. As well as had claimed a little nook (abandoned by a squirrel) to hide one of her stashes. 

Lyra waited a bit, but no movement from the window. “I know you can hear me I’ve tested the acoustics.” 

“Oh, Aye, love heard you just fine!” Came Harry’s rough brogue from the other window. Lyra jumped around hand flexing for something to throw but stopped herself. Instead choosing to scoot back onto the bed and scold the red-clad pirate. 

“There was a REASON I was trying to get you to climb up this way. Not that I doubt you pirate ninja skills, but – “ 

Lyra didn’t have a chance to finish because as soon as Harry cleared the window a tiny brown and silvered grey ball of enraged fluff came chattering in, flinging nuts at Harry’s head. Lyra facepalmed. Then took a deep breath and moved to intercede. She stumbled a bit getting up from the bed and moving towards the very angry and very ancient squirrel. 

The first bit she said no one else understood, it was a harsh series of squeaks that brought the squirrel’s attention to the Princess. He threw one more nut at the pirate, who looked the most confused out of all of them. Then turned and gestured for Lyra forward. Making a few more declarative sounding yet squeaky statements. 

Lyra bowed with every regal grace, then made with the introductions. “May I present his royal majesty King Tut-Tut of the Auradon Squirrels. As Princess, or Queen, of ‘the Tower’ we also hold an alliance with all the various familiars and other animals on campus. The most important of which is with King Tut-Tut of the squirrels, seeing as how the lovely tree outside our windows is his Castle. Harry, if you would please offer apology for disrupting his majesty?” 

Harry looked incredulous and Lyra was going to have to stop herself from enjoying that look too much. “Are you fecking kidding me!!” 

Evie jumped in, “I wish she were, but this is serious. Harry you do NOT want the squirrels, or any of the animals here, but especially the squirrels, to be upset with you. Carlos freaked out early on when one got to close and to cut the story shorter; was pelted with nuts everywhere he went for a week before Ben and Jane talked to his majesty here to get them to stop. They have numbers and run of the campus, Harry.” Evie thought for a moment then flounced over to bow at Tut-Tut as well. “Thank you for helping out my friend Carlos last year, your majesty.” 

King Tut-Tut bowed his head and motioned Evie on as regal as any human. Uma had decided the whole situation was gold, and she could not wait to regale the rest of the crew. Grinning she said to Harry, “You best go ahead and make with the apology,” Harry looked to his Captain about to say something back when she cut him off and continued, “You did just climb all over his territory, Hook. Out with it, we have other things to discuss.” Uma looked away; the matter being said. 

Harry took a deep breath and swept his hat out with his almost comically deep bow. “My apologies for disturbin’ ye majesty. I will certainly avoid so in the future.” 

King Tut-Tut twittered, took a step closer to Harry, cocked his head, twittered a bit more, then took steps back towards Lyra. He said something else that made Lyra frown but say, “Alright an additional 10% of offerings –“ Tut-Tut countered. “Fine, 15%,” Lyra pointed her finger at the squirrel, “but DON’T push it, else the whole lot of you will just get fat and fall out of the trees. Harry you can un-bow now. And Tut-Tut do not forget the new alliance I brokered with you and the cats; they’ve supported me as their Princess so you will have to allow them passage to the Tower. I will make sure they avoid your immediate vicinity.” 

The Squirrel King nodded, both he and Lyra sharing a knowing look before she leaned down so that he could shake her outstretched fingertip. Lyra then slid to the side where her desk was and pulled out what looked like a shortbread cookie. She handed it over to the squirrel with a slight curtsey. With that the squirrel vanished out the window even quicker than he raged in through.

“How’d you learn to speak squirrel?” Gil had quietly sat at the other window where he had climbed in from. He had also greatly enjoyed seeing Harry bow to the Squirrel King. 

“Well it’s useless Princess talent number 1, ability to understand animals and have them understand you, not just familiars. Though that’s how a lot of them become familiars. I’ve got a little extra kick you noticed earlier. You’ve stumbled upon Super Princess Blessing numero uno!” Lyra waved her pointer finger up in the air. Then she spun about to get back to her bed and hopped on. “The useless talents can carry on into the hundreds – “ 

“HUNDREDS!!!” Mal looked like she just might feint. 

“Aye-“ Lyra waved off the interruption. “but you know how the story goes! When a royal baby is born the Daddy King and Mommy Queen line up as many fey as they can, and hope a good handful are powerful enough to lay a blessing! The first one laid upon me was the gift of language. I’m Omnilingual. There isn’t a language I haven’t been able to understand and speak, including that of the animal kingdom, sometimes plants, untested against aliens though…” Lyra shook herself attempting to corral her thoughts in place. “The point being I didn’t learn, I just know,” She snapped her fingers up by her temple, “Like magic.” 

Gil nodded and would have gone right into another question, but Uma cut in, “Come over here Gil you too Harry. Mal, Evie, it’s been sweet, but we got business to discuss.” The boys both went to sit on Uma’s bed with her. Harry sat close on Uma’s left offering his hook to which Uma curled her pinky into. Gil sat on the foot of the bed towards her right side where he could get to the door quickest if needed. Old habits. 

“Thank you, Uma, you know, I actually think this will work. Come on Mal I need to catch up with Doug.” 

“Seriously Evie, hundreds?” 

“You don’t want me to answer that question. Bye Gil, Harry,” The blue hared girl turned back around to the other bed and waved at Lyra too. “Bye Lyra.”

“Oh wait, I almost forgot! I have the silks you ordered Evie.” Lyra bounded back up, skidded down to her knee, nearly fell on her face, but somehow rolled with it enough to end up right at the bench window seat where King Tut-Tut had entered and exited. She knocked at the latch three times as she stood. She opened he bench seat about halfway and reached in pulling out an exceptionally large paper shopping bag. 

Evie squealed and rushed to it, looping her arm around Lyra’s and dragging both girl and bag to the bed to start shifting through the contents. “So sorry, just a couple more minutes Uma! I thought they weren’t going to be shipped till Monday?” She started sorting to colors, obviously making something for everyone in her gang, and maybe Ben too. 

“Couldn’t pass up an excuse to see the new store, they had all the wares in by now. And it was a good thing I did…” 

Evie picked up a soft canary yellow fabric with just the slightest gold shimmer. “This isn’t the Golden Umber I ordered.” 

“No, this is” Lyra picked out a darker golden bronze fabric, frown on her face.

“Ok, that looks nothing like the shade in the book.” 

“Oh and I had the BEST time arguing that over, two managers later and then finally the photographer from the book that they called in to back them up admitted to me that the picture in the order booklet was an old one. Totally different batch, though technically the same dye but – “ 

“Someone different did the dyeing, looks like they messed up the lighting for it too.” 

“Whatever it was, it was NOT what you had ordered. So, the photographer, delightful woman by the way, who happens to own a bunch of the stock and is practically an owner, said I could go check out the wares and grab the closest color or whatever suited my fancy. Couldn’t really find anything close to the one in book but –“ She pulled out a very Mal looking purple color and laid it next to the brighter yellow. It wasn’t Uma’s cup of tea, but they didn’t look bad. 

“Oooh, not what I was going to use it for, but good eye.” 

“I know my colors. You’ve been doing great mixing blue and purple for the royal lovebirds, but purple and gold is so very classy.” 

“You don’t think it’s too loud?” 

“Loud in that it screams royalty.” They both looked at Mal who was trying to count out just how many useless princess talents she could remember. “She kinda needs all the help she can get right now.” Lyra whispered and Evie sighed and nodded. 

Lyra quickly continued, “Anyways, I also grabbed myself a lovely sheer plum number, and then they threw in a bunch of undyed material-“ Lyra pulled those out of the bottom of the bag. “Figured between you and your new little minion you can just-“ 

“Dye it the color I want myself. That is genius Lyra!” Evie folded everything back up and into the bag with stunning efficiency. “What all do I owe you for the extras?” 

“Oh please, same agreed upon fare. The only thing extra I spent was for myself. But whenever you’re done making, whatever, be sure to share the pics. Little endorsement goes a long way.” Lyra was pulled in a quick hug before Evie dug into her little clutch apple purse. She grabbed a roll of blue bills, but Lyra waved her on. 

“Go give that to Uma, little down payment.” 

Evie grinned and walked over to hand it to the pirate captain when Hook jumped up to intercede. “Hand it over lass, that’d be me job to collect for Uma!” Evie shrugged and handed it over. He turned walked two steps to hand it right to his Captain, Lyra dug her nails into her leg to keep from laughing. Gil wasn’t fairing much better. 

Evie turned back to Lyra and tossed her a card. “While we are on the subject of minions, you should come by and let Dizzy do your hair.” 

“Abso-fuckin-lutely not!” 

“Why?” Evie looked shocked. 

“Two very good reasons. One-“ Lyra pulled the tie out of her hair and shook the long dark tresses. “People line up for you all to do their hair in _hopes_ it comes out looking as good as mine does naturally.” Lyra tilted her hair and ran her fingers through, catching the sunlight through the window. It brought out those auburn highlights that all three pirates had been looking at. “Two I’d have to be crazy AND stupid to let you or your minion get a hold of my locks after what I did to yours.” Mal and Evie both shared a look, Mal’s eyes flashed and Lyra’s echoed. Then she twirled the business card in her fingers. “But I’ll pass this along, drum up some business, I hear she does excellent work.” 

She put the card in a pocket and moved to pull her hair back up, but Uma interjected, “Leave it down.” Lyra fluffed it right back out immediately. 

“Ok, before you guys make an exit, I have to know. What’s with the looks? Did the little Auradon Princess really get one over on you.” 

Lyra broke into almost a properly sinister grin, something a little closer to what they were used to on the Isle. It was a nice diabolical look on her. 

Mal groaned. “Lyra tried her damnedest to like, be a part of our gang-“ 

“Help you guys, you were hopeless when you first got here.”

“Whatever, didn’t work, so she decided- You know what, you tell the story, you will actually enjoy it. Evie, let’s go and please tell me I don’t really have to learn another hundred things about being a princess.” The two began walking and Evie parroted “You don’t really have to learn another hundred things about being a princess.”

Uma motioned for Gil to close the door and finally they were four once more. Uma leaned forward a mischievous glint in her eye. “What did you do?” 

“Well at first I think I must have just came on too strong. They were nothing but suspicious, and then they went all good. Told me there was nothing they needed from me since they already knew how to be bad. So, I had to be assertive. Beat them at their own game. Long story short; I stole from Jay, trapped Carlos, and turned Evie’s hair the most disgusting shade of green ever invented.” 

“What did ye steal from Jay?”

“How did you trap Carlos?” 

“What’d you do to get to Mal?” 

Lyra smiled. Pointed at Harry first, “I went and stole back everything that he had stolen since he arrived.” Harry cackled at that. Then she nodded at Gil, “Sent Carlos a puzzle so he’d get all lost in his own world solving it, then trapped him in a maze of dominos. He hates the sound when they fall so, he was stuck in one of the gyms all night.” Her eyes lit back up as she looked at Uma. “After having waved her hand to magic everyone else’s hair all pretty, Mal could do nothing to fix Evie’s hair back. She was stuck that way for days having to shampoo it out the hard way.” 

Uma got her signature evil grin on and laughed. Lyra thought it may be the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Then all three of the pirates started laughing. Lyra felt elated that she had caused them such joy. She really needed to get a hold of herself. Uma wiped at some tears at the corners of her eye and saw the way Lyra was watching her. It was a look similar to one Harry got, but it was a look that really hadn’t been earned yet. “So, you made Mal powerless, that is impressive. You’ll have to tell me your secret later. I don’t exactly want to kick you out of your own room, but I do need a moment with the boys.” 

“Not a problem, let me introduce you to your greatest tool in handling me.” Lyra picked back up her headphones. The big ones with the cat ears. “These are completely soundproof, can’t hear a thing but what plays. Anytime you want you just tell me to pop these on and it’s like I’m not even here. Except when I’m singing and dancing. But you can also tell me what kind of things to listen too or to make sure I stay on this side of the room or not to leave the bed. Whatever makes it easiest.” 

“Ok, pop them on and play something… that will keep you on the bed.” 

“Aye-Aye Captain.” Lyra got out her phone and pulled up her music playlists, securing her headphones in place. Harry jumped up to start cursing immediately to test but Lyra grabbed a squish ball to throw at him. Square in the face. “Shut it a moment, I can read lips, talent #27. Let me get good and involved in something. And it is just your luck I literally have a playlist titled ‘Song’s to Keep You in Bed.’ Fair warning, the songs are either really depressing or really sexy. Some both! Let’s see what we get.” 

With that Lyra turned over on her stomach and pulled out a sparkly purple notebook complete with fuzzy topped pen. Her legs kicked up and maybe for the first time she really looked like a Princess. The fishnets were still out of place, but as Lyra teased her face with the fuzzy pen and started to lowly sing there was a peaceful look. Something uniquely Auradon. The first lyrics were just ooohhs, aahhs, and hmmms. Uma looked at both her boys. Gil was looking at her, quiet and ready. Harry had gone back to trying to insult Lyra, throwing gestures in the mix. Lyra casually flicked her pen up in Harry’s direction but otherwise hummed along.

_Baby, Baby, yeah  
Are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I've just started livin'_

Harry finished up his insults, “And ye’re Grandmother’s a codfish! Yeah, she’s soundproofed!” He climbed up next to Uma, facing away from the girl same as Gil, who sat back down at the foot of the bed. Uma carded her fingers through Harry’s soft ebony locks. She recognized the strained sort of lost look to him. 

“Go ahead and tell me what you think.” Uma commanded softly. 

“We should Hook her and then throw her overboard. Nothing but trouble that one!” Harry exclaimed immediately. 

Uma grinned and continued to pet him. “That’s rich coming from you. Why so harsh, Harry?”

Gil jumped in, “He’s upset that Lyra got hold of his Hook. He did nothing but rage about it when we checked out our room. Carved into the desk and bed with it!” 

Harry growled towards Gil. Uma gripped the pirate’s hair and made him focus. “Not supposed to do that here Harry.” 

He shrugged, “Said it was my furniture now, if it’s mine then I can do with it what I want.” Uma smirked at him. “Seriously, I don’t know that I like her, I don’t think I want anyone round you while you sleep that isn’t crew.”

_Boy, I adore you  
I adore you-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo_

__“She’s not going to be a threat to me Harry, she’s offered a full alliance, profit and all.” Uma shook the money he had handed her as proof. “Mal had us vow not to antagonize the other, at least while we are roommates. I’m more surprised she’d agree to room with me at all. Let alone seem to want it enough to go full partnership.” Uma soothed, they were both untrusting people, but one of the reasons Harry followed her was her insight. “Gil what do you think.”_ _

__“We know what Gilly’s going to say.” Uma pulled on Harry scalp hard, bringing his head to an awkward angle._ _

__“And he gets to say it.” Harry finally, finally melted into her hand. He exhaled and let himself lay down on Uma, giving up the pretense, except for his peripheral still checking out the Princess across the room._ _

_When you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army of men  
Armed with weapons_

__“I like her Uma. She’s nice but not fake. She reached into magic when she didn’t have to, just to make us feel better, so she’s brave. If Mal and Evie think she’s worth warning us about, I think that makes her worth us knowing. Maybe they made the mistake, they have before?”_ _

__“You sure she didn’t magic you smarter with those glasses?” Harry growled._ _

__Gil bit his lip worried for a moment then slid the glasses off. He concentrated for a moment. “No, I don’t think that’s it. I think she can just see things that we don’t. She should also teach you what she knows about magic Uma. I think, I think, she’d be useful you know. Mal’s gang includes some Auradon people now. Makes all of us stronger.”_ _

__Harry exhaled. “You gonna do fine no matter what Gilly. The princess is giving too much too soon, it’s suspicious. I still say we should give her the pirate treatment and run her off.”_ _

__Uma considered both takes. Yes, the princess was certainly proving useful, and yes there was something suspicious. “Put the glasses back on Gil, they aren’t magicking you smarter. You already are smart Gil, bout time everyone else started realizing it.”_ _

__Gil beamed and placed the glasses back on, they really did suit him. Uma was already planning on how to incorporate the new look into their play. She looked down to her melodramatic First Mate. “You are right, she is giving too much too soon. However, we have time to figure it out. I’m giving this a test run, so what is it going to take to get you on board?”_ _

__Harry buried his head into Uma’s lap. She should just order him, but since the barrier went down and Uma became Queen of the Isle in truth, she wanted her boys to have more of an equal say. Harry would say that it was Cotillion that changed things up a bit for Uma. She didn’t want Harry, Gil or anyone to follow her for the sake of some spell. He wanted Uma to tell him how he should feel. Trying to figure it out on his own, sucked._ _

_I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me_

__“I have an idea.” Gil jumped in helpfully. “Lyra’s making Uma a partner, and she’s going to tutor me. Why don’t we see what she can do for Harry, that might make him feel better to be getting something out of it too.”_ _

__Uma smiled, “That is a wonderful idea Gil.” They looked over at the Princess, who was indeed enwrapped in the song. Uma was about to call her out of it, but she started into a new one with even more fervor._ _

__“Oh, forgot this song was on this list!” Lyra said to herself then began to really sing. She had a lovely voice and Uma signaled both boys to let her go._ _

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

__Lyra swayed around moving her arms and legs, like she was dancing only laying down on the bed. It was oddly cute. Uma commented that if nothing else, the Princess would certainly be entertaining._ _

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

__

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

__With her legs up in the air she mimicked the dance moves for foxtrot, sock hop, and disco. Not that the pirates really knew the differences in the dances, but the different ways she moved to the words gave them enough clues._ _

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_Leave my door open just a crack  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

__

__

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar 

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

__Uma had rounded up the squishy ball that Lyra had thrown at Harry and tossed it over to the Princess. She caught it and sat up immediately pulling the headphones off. “Was I too loud? That song is so much fun, I should probably move it off that list, but it sings about being in bed so- “_ _

__“I’d like to hear it later actually, but we're done talking amongst ourselves.” Lyra nodded and stood; her arms crossed protectively. She looked at the three and waited for the verdict._ _

__Harry stood and went up to her, toe to toe. “Got a question for ye Princess. You give Uma business, you give Gil glasses and lessons, what about me? What you goin’ to do for me?”_ _

__Lyra cocked her head to the side, then looked Harry up and down, seemingly in deep concentration, before smiling. “I can make it so no one takes your hook.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Adore You" By Miley Cyrus
> 
> Baby, Baby, yeah  
> Are you listening?  
> Wondering where you've been all my life  
> I've just started livin'
> 
> Ooh-oh, baby  
> Are you listening? Ah
> 
> When you say you love me  
> No, I love you more  
> And when you say you need me  
> No, I need you more  
> Boy, I adore you  
> I adore you
> 
> Baby, when you hear me  
> When I'm crying now for you  
> I'm scared, oh  
> So scared
> 
> Oh, when you're near me  
> I feel like I'm standing with an army of men  
> Armed with weapon  
> Yeah, oh
> 
> When you say you love me  
> No, I love you more  
> And when you say you need me  
> No, I need you more  
> Boy, I adore you  
> I adore you 
> 
> I love lying next to you  
> I could do this for eternity  
> You and me
> 
> We're meant to be in holy matrimony  
> God knew exactly what he was doing  
> When he led me to you
> 
> When you say you love me  
> No, I love you more (I love you more)  
> And when you say you need me  
> No, I need you more  
> Boy, I adore you  
> I adore you
> 
> When you say you love me  
> No, I love you more  
> And when you say you need me  
> No, I need you more  
> Boy, I adore you  
> I adore you
> 
> "Fireflies" By Owl City
> 
> You would not believe your eyes  
> If ten million fireflies  
> Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
> 'Cause they fill the open air  
> And leave teardrops everywhere  
> You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare
> 
> I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems
> 
> 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
> From ten thousand lightning bugs  
> As they tried to teach me how to dance  
> A foxtrot above my head  
> A sock hop beneath my bed  
> A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)
> 
> I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)
> 
> Leave my door open just a crack  
> Please take me away from here  
> 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
> Please take me away from here  
> Why do I tire of counting sheep  
> Please take me away from here  
> When I'm far too tired to fall asleep
> 
> To ten million fireflies  
> I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
> I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
> But I'll know where several are  
> If my dreams get real bizarre  
> 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)
> 
> I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)  
> I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
> It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
> 'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)


	5. Strut Your Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirates and Lyra come to an agreement. Lonnie joins them on a stroll down the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and some more cursing in this Chapter. Alternate title is "Moving Right Along" from the Muppet Movie.

“I can make it, so no one here takes your hook.” Lyra smirked, “Except for me of course!” She looked over to the bed where Uma sat regally, and Gil looked on curiously. “And Uma and Gil I suppose, maybe your crew? Just Uma other than me? Might need to rephrase that then. How about-“ 

“How about you keep your greedy little princess gloves off me Hook to start with!” Harry said it loud right at her face, meant to intimidate. 

Lyra smiled; he had some gorgeous crazy eyes that boy. Brighter blue than sunlight through the waves. Hints of a deeper shade, something dark lurking in the depths of his eyes. Harry had a shark’s menacing grin and the hypnotic eyes of a predator. Lyra’s own eyes glowed, mimicking the blue for a moment. She blinked it away, “Can’t promise that, it’s too pretty, not to mention useful. But I’ll bet 10, no 20 Oreos Fairy Godmother keeps suggesting to put it in the stupid museum, and AT LEAST Ben has tried to get you not to wear it around so much, blah blah ‘here they see it only as a weapon’ or some such pathetic but sickeningly sincere drivel.” 

“No bets.” Uma called. “Yes, they do keep on about the museum.”

“Very well, I can make all that go away. They stop pestering you and no one else save those who already have explicit permission, and me of course, can touch your hook. Now this one will take a little time to carry, I’m offering both spellwork and,” Lyra took in a deep breath and sighed, “paperwork. We can get this approved as a historical item and get you the rights to keep it as such WITHOUT having to drop off at the museum donation box. There will still be some restrictions about where you carry it, most won’t want to see it in classrooms, and can’t really say for privately owned places and events. However, just walking about in Auradon should be no problem. They do let people have their hunting knives, and there is NO restrictions for who can go ransack the fencing equipment. See, even if someone wants to press, I can talk them in circles till they give. That’s what you get Hook.” Lyra frowned, “Harry.” She corrected herself. 

“Aye, ye can call me Hook.” 

“Can I call you Hooky?” 

“No.”

“Good. I’ll probably call you that anyway, so what do you say to the deal?” Harry sneered and turned around to pace. He looked at Uma, but she wasn’t giving anything away. He seriously just wanted to hook the damn princess and be done but couldn’t decide which version of the word was more prevalent. Should he start the real flirting, draw her in for his and Uma’s amusement and pleasure? That wasn’t something they did since they included Gil in their relationship, but if Uma wanted then that is exactly what she’d get. Should he just gut the princess now and save the trouble? The image of her gasping, calling out with those pretty lips was a curiosity that he did not want to plague him. Both scenarios were bound to give him the knowledge of what that gasp would sound like. Gutting her would give him a better taste, but then they’d assuredly take his Hook and lock him up, this time for real crimes. 

Harry didn’t realize he was pacing up a storm, his mind trying to play the pros and cons, but logic was never his domain. Seemed like they were getting a good deal, but shouldn’t Harry ask for more on premise? Harry acted and reacted; thinking was Uma’s job. She took Harry’s reactions, Gil’s perceptions, and her own brilliance to decide what they should do. He’d have to tell her this… consideration in their relationship just wasn’t working for him. But that was later, and right now…

“Sweet Goddess, just sit down and we will come up with another deal, Hooky, getting dizzy watching you.” Lyra was already a bit dizzy just for being around the three. Harry did not need to know that.

Harry halted in his movements and turned to look at the Princess, that shark grin slowly moving back over his face. He swaggered back to Lyra. “Ye keep calling Goddess... who ye be talkin’ about?” 

Lyra looked taken aback for a moment. Then she smiled and cocked her head really looking her fill of the first mate. Her voice dripped to the edge of sultry. “Would you believe no one has ever asked me that?” 

“Don’t be answering a question with a question, duckie, it’s rude. Plus, I don’t care what others ask.” 

Lyra nodded, and looked thoughtful. “There isn’t any goddess in particular that I call for. Sometimes I’m so frustrated I just go through a list of any deity who might be listening. Sometimes I’m just thinking of a generic mother goddess figure. Most of the time it pisses people off that I say Goddess instead of God or Goodness, and that’s fun.” 

“So ye don’t belong to any one Goddess? No lighting candles on a family alter? No Sunday Church? Anyone to lay claim on ye? Patron Saint?” 

Lyra shook her head, “Closest thing I have is a classic Artemis/Aphrodite dichotomy. If we were a more religious family, I’d say they would have proffered me to Artemis. Out of the Olympians, I like to think maybe Aphrodite would have me. But I have never chosen one for myself.” 

Gil spoke up, “What’s the Artemis/Aphrodite dichotomy mean?” 

“The two Goddess could not be more different, though they have a few little overlaps. Girls who go to Artemis are Huntresses; they live wild by the moon. Which would be nice if they hadn’t sworn off men. Girls who go to Aphrodite learn all about love, but don’t really get to have any other fun. They push most every girl towards the Aphrodite way of thinking, here. My family on the other hand tried to keep me out of most relationships.” 

Gil nodded, “I remember Aphrodite is a Sea Goddess,” He cut his gaze towards Uma, “sounds like you need both.” Uma grinned fondly at her second mate and reached to run her fingers through his blonde locks. 

“Auradonians like that ‘only one’ concept, true.” Uma smirked. “What’s your point Harry?” She asked although she had a good idea where her first mate was going with this. 

“Me point is that since ye don’t have a Goddess to worship, yet ye like to call for one, from now on when ye say it, ye think of Uma. That’s our deal Princess. Ye do what you gotta do for me Hook and make Uma your Goddess.” Harry drew himself up to his full height, exceedingly proud of himself. 

“Done deal.” Lyra said almost too quickly. She held out a hand, reaching not to shake Harry’s right hand, but the left one still clutching his Hook. Only the crew willingly reached for Harry’s hook hand (and even most of them avoided being that close to the sharp menacing steel). Harry looked hesitant for maybe half a second, then grinned and extended the hook for Lyra to shake. “This is normally the part where I’d offer you guys a drink to toast, but I won’t be moving the liquor into the room until after the first ‘random’ room inspection.” 

“Room inspection?” Uma asked. 

“Yes, they always do one at the beginning of the year, first week back. Safety inspection as well as a hunt for all the things we aren’t supposed to have on campus like drugs, alcohol, dangerous magical items, and some larger weapons. FG once took some porn magazines from one of the guys a few years ago, and I wish I had seen the look on her face. After they do the first inspection, and they will search my room well, they say we are all subject to random checks. However, they don’t check again unless something happens, or someone reports us for contraband. And in those cases, I have a delightfully bribable guard that will give us a heads up. Sadly though, it means we will have to toast this deal later.” Lyra frowned. “Maybe I should have brought in a little something…” 

Uma rolled her eyes at the strange Princess, but a toast to go with a good deal did seem like the appropriate next step. She nodded over to Harry, who grinned and pulled out a flask from one of his many pockets. He waved it in front of Lyra. “Will this do ye?” 

Lyra cheered, then went to go get some cups. She stumbled on the way but caught herself on the dresser before she dug in a box next to the little fridge and pantry. She pulled out four plastic skull goblets. Once again surprising Uma at the odd eclectic taste the girl had. She spun around and around till she got closer to the middle of the room, between the ends of the two beds. Uma, Harry, and Gil moved over to her, each taking a cup. 

“Skulls, really?” Uma couldn’t help but ask. 

“Got them for Halloween and thought, why only use them once a year?” Lyra smiled at Uma. Uma was not going to admit how the smile made her feel. 

They held the cups together and Harry poured out the rum from his flask in a circle, giving each cup a couple shots in total. It was a bit messy, but the princess just giggled. They held the cups together in a salute and everyone looked to Uma first. “To new business endeavors.” She looked to Gil on her left. 

“To new glasses and learning to read.” Gil stated. 

“To learning new magic, unhindered, and having a roommate that didn’t try to run at the first chance.” Lyra added. 

“To Uma, a new Goddess for these Bore-adons.” Harry gave an extra click to Uma’s cup, his devotion clear. 

They tilted up to drink their toast, and to the Princess’ credit, not only did she finish the shot in one try but she handled the hard, dark rum without much more than a grimace. She looked at the cup a second after she was done, “This from the Isle?” She asked very carefully. 

“Aye, me da’s old crew has been brewing it for years. This is their good stuff.” He puffed up as if daring the Princess to say anything. 

“I’d like to buy some if that’s not too much trouble. Could use a case of this at the club for starters.” 

Harry looked over to Uma, completely done with having to make decisions. She finally took a little mercy on her first mate. “We can arrange that, Princess. Do you really think people would buy it?” 

“Oh yeah, everyone from private collectors, to some of the store chains around here, all the way down to us poor Bore-adon Rebels.” She grinned and collected their empty cups effectively tossing them into an empty box to wash later. Uma went to sit back on her bed, reclining as if it was yet another throne. 

Lyra turned back around, and Harry’s Hook was right in her face once more. Lyra smirked and trailed a fingertip along the curve. “Need something Hooky? I did say I’d need time to work with your appendage here.” 

“Aye, but ye can make a proper tribute to your new Goddess now can’t ye?”

“Harry,” Uma started in a warning, but the Princess jumped over to a box near her dresser. 

“Oh! I have the perfect thing in offering of a Sea Goddess!” Well, who was Uma to turn down tributes to her Goddess-ness? 

The Princess pulled out a small wooden box with an ornate latch. She looked at the distance between her and Uma’s bed. Harry moved towards her, about to rip the box from her grasp but Gil jumped in quicker to help the Princess up. The girl skipped over, spinning out of Harry’s reach and sat on Uma’s bed. 

She presented the small treasure chest. “Here, an offering, a treasure, for my new Goddess.” Lyra grinned, the smile reaching all the way up to her sparkling eyes. Uma, well, she was a pirate. Pirates loved treasure. She opened the box with a flourish and was not disappointed. 

“This is my turquoise collection. One of my favorite gems and I have quite a few. It’s your color, obviously, and you can have the whole thing, box and all, - wait,” Lyra scanned the contents and pulled out a beaded necklace with a single large turquoise woven in. “Except this one, this one was a gift, and it’s rude to re-gift.” She said as she tied the necklace about her neck, close like a choker.

Uma ran her fingers over the other treasures. Most of the collection was set in silver and gold, real gold, and this Princess just gave over a whole box. Uma had always admired the gem but never had any for herself. She picked up two dangling earrings, yellow gold with matching teardrop shaped turquoises. She popped them into her ears then picked up a ring seemingly made of a solid loop of turquoise. Uma shifted her rings around on her fingers as she added the new one. Her boys looked on in wonder, Harry probably a bit too smug, but Uma would have to admit later he had done well. Uma was pleased with the tribute to say the least.

Uma sent an order to have some of her stuff brought in and that had the three pirates properly scouring the room. Finding a good spot to tuck Uma’s new treasures and looking over all the drawers and corners. They were impressively content with the bathroom. Uma happy that her position allowed her the easiest bathroom access, assuring her power in their dynamics. Harry started a fit that Uma’s closet was ‘technically’ smaller, but Uma didn’t want the closet on the other side of the room, so that was quickly put to rest. Gil made lots of happy exclamations. 

“Oh! Extra blankets!” When he opened the bench seat by the front window, and quickly rummaged through.

“Oh, wow! You wear lots of colors!” He cooed when looking through Lyra’s closet. 

“Grapes! I love grapes!” He cheered when opening the mini fridge. 

Lyra handled the intrusion remarkably well. Letting Uma know she could borrow any of the clothes except the bra, as it obviously wouldn’t fit. Not because Lyra was horrendously possessive of that one piece of clothing she never lost. The dresser top was also free game for anyone and various accessories and knick-knacks were left there. Even when Gil inhaled a good portion of the grapes before Lyra could even say he was welcome to them, she just grinned. Said she knew a racoon that could eat grapes just as fast. Then asked him to bring over the bag, the cheese cubes, some crackers, and pepperoni slices if there was any (there was). She was able to comfort Gil before he got worried about having done something wrong. 

“What have they been feeding you? I mean not back on the Isle, but since you’ve been here. I hope we’ve been feeding you right cause, boy, I think you still got some growing to do!” She smiled right through Harry’s groan. 

“He don’t need to get no bigger.” Harry complained, as Gil leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I’ve already put on 3 more centimeters.” 

Gil flexed his arms to show what he meant, and Lyra just got starry eyed for a moment. Gil soaked up the attention, used to only getting it from Harry and Uma. Most everyone from the Isle just backed off the three of them, though Harry still flirted. And people paid Uma respect sometimes with careful compliments. Uma smiled at the sight Gil and the Princess made, causing Harry cut off whatever he was going to say next. He’d disembowel anyone that took a smile away from Uma, even himself. 

Lyra and Gil made some different combinations of the snack and shared with the other pirates who were trying to make it look like Uma had more than was there. They had introduced her to Bonnie, Jonas, and Gonzo when the three brought up a large trunk and some other items of Uma’s. Gonzo would be attending Auradon prep too. Bonnie and Jonas were a little older and had decided they’d see to the ship this year, while the others completed school. Lyra offered to help them get a GED, which was to bypass school and take a test to prove you knew the material. Harry asked if they all could do that instead of being here. Uma growled at him, and he shut up quick. The two said they would think about it and went to go see the other handful of crew members that would be attending. Bonnie happily pocketing a few of the jewelry pieces that Uma gave over to her.

Harry continued to make snarky comments, trying to get a rise out of the Princess. He waved about a racy red lace set, dangled it from his hook and all. “What’s this Princess?” 

“Oh, that’s sad, you’ve never seen a girl’s lingerie before?” Gil and Uma cackled at that, and Harry flushed a gorgeous light red. Lyra’s eyes narrowed on the sight. He looked even better like that if it was even possible. No wonder he kept red as his color if it looked that damn fine painted across his skin. Lyra told herself she was doing well in making the pirates her friends. She hoped her new resolve to make Harry flush pretty did not hinder that. 

Gil was helping Lyra with some ideas for how to make the room more at home for a pirate Captain, when the girl’s phone gave a weird alert in the sound of bubbles. 

“Oh! So, in about 20 minutes they will start handing out refreshments in the dorm lobby.” 

“Refreshments is food, right?” Gil asked. 

“Yes, usually drinks accompanied with a light snack or cookie. But this is French Auradon, so ‘refreshments’ is really more like lunch... With cookies.” 

Gil smiled, “So we need to get down there, so we don’t miss out?” 

“Again, French Auradon, I don’t think they would run out of food even if we tried. They’d just call out for more.” 

Gil looked excited and Harry cut in, “Ye just ate, how can you be hungry again?” 

“That was a SNACK Harry, your svelte self can maybe get by, but this figure,” Lyra gestured in an exaggerated hourglass motion down her curves, “takes a lot to maintain.” Uma snickered, enjoying how the girl handled herself. No humble Princess bullshit here. “Besides, they always have this delicious fresh berry lemonade-“ 

“Ooo! I love berries!” 

“Then you will love this lemonade. I suggest we go early cause its prime time for a little hallway patrol. As the Princess and Queen of the Tower the whole dorm basically bows to us.” 

“Well why didn’t ye say we needed to show force?!? Been wanting to get a feel for the new territory. Let’s go, Captain?” 

Uma grinned at him; he was happy to be doing something familiar. “Aye lets go.” 

Lyra gave a woot, but as she got up to move towards the door, she fell hard, almost knocking into Harry. Uma wasn’t going to comment on the girl’s clumsiness, but Harry couldn’t hold it as he bent down to help the girl back up. Furrowed brow showing his frustration.

“Princess are ye cursed or something or are ye really that clumsy?” 

“You know what? Cursed, that’s a good word for it. I’m going to go with cursed.” 

“How did you end up cursed?” Gil asked quietly, the three pirates looked to the Princess curiously. 

She grinned trying to play it off. She twirled around to get to the door. “Cosmic checks and balances. I can move like no other, but every time I take a step to walk, it’s like the very first step ever.”

“Like when you were learning to walk as a baby?” Gil supplied. 

“Exactly like that, and when you are learning to walk for the first time…” 

“You fall down.” Gil nodded, but couldn’t help the concerned look on his face. “That’s not very nice, but I guess curses aren’t supposed to be.”

Lyra smiled, “It’s the price I gladly pay for being the best dancer at Auradon Prep…” Her smile dropped a bit as she looked at the Pirates. “For the record, the callback line for that is: with the worst reputation. It’s from an old movie.” Gil mouthed out the lines, committing it to memory. “No need to worry much, once I get going, I’m gold. Even with the worst reputation no one questions when I get fresh bruises on my knees.” Lyra said with a flick of her hair and a giggle, and Harry laughed outright. Gil still looked concerned, but he turned to Uma. Uma’s face was blank and poised, she didn’t sense any hurt from the Princess, so she smiled and encouraged Gil to do the same. 

Of course, when they walked out of the room, they were met in the halls by none other than Fairy Godmother. Frantically rushing up to them waving, her face plastered with a smile. “Queen Uma, I came up to see how you were getting along. I had hoped to help introduce you to your roommate. I know Lyra can, well, come on a bit strong…” 

Uma had now had enough of people trying to warn _her_ about the damn Princess who, aside from Ben, had been the most helpful and genuine out of all these Auradonians. She interrupted. “No worries FG, _Princess_ Lyra has been perfectly friendly. She’s taking us to get refreshments now.” 

“Wonderful! So, you are staying in the dorms?” FG inquired, obviously curious. Uma wanted to hate the woman for her exaggerated expressions.

“For the time being. We’re still testing the waters. Thank you for your concern, I will let you know if there is any problem.” Uma had learned that phrase from Evie. Helped get the Auradon adults off your back. Fairy Godmother nodded and greeted Harry and Gil. Then settled on Lyra, a frown wrinkling her face. 

“Dear, I was hoping this year you’d stick with the dress code. Maybe you should change before the refreshments?”

Lyra smile went sweet. “Oh, I would, but we haven’t started the school year yet, not till Monday. I am still in summer wear!” Lyra spun around, the weird sleeves of her shirt fluttering. “Thought I was being a bit conservative for summer to be honest.” 

“I think she looks very pretty, and cool!” Lyra turned on that beam for Gil. 

FG huffed, but told Gil, “That is very nice of you to say, dear. Well, I’ve got to be off quick, enjoy the refreshments!” She gave a final wave, ducking out the stairs at the end of the hall. 

Lyra frowned after her. “That was too easy.” She looked down at her outfit, running her hands around her body. “She should have insisted I change, what-“ Lyra had looked over her shoulder to her ass. “Double Damn, these are the wrong shorts. Just a few seconds. Quick change, useless princess talent number #12!” 

As she was saying all this she was unbuckling and pushing down her shorts while moving back to her room. The 3 pirates got a glimpse of her side, too stunned to move or say anything back. The princess kicked the shorts into the room as she got through the door. The fishnets clinging a little too much to her curves. That’s when Lonnie came out of the corner room right across from theirs. It had been marked for Jane and Audrey, being the second nicest room in the dorm. Lonnie visiting the young Fae. The Captain of the fencing team facepalmed as she saw into Uma and Lyra’s room, then called over her shoulder. “Every year Jane, you called it!” 

Lyra was right back out, buttoning up what appeared like the same set of cutoff shorts, though Uma guessed they were a little shorter if the bottom of the pockets peeking out were any indication. “Called what?” 

Uma could hear Jane cackling as Lonnie closed the door on her friend. “Every year, before school even begins, I am greeted with you in some state of undress. _Every_ year.” 

Lyra laughed, “That’s cause you’re a treacherous fleabag who can’t start her year without being able to steal a glance at this glory!” 

Lonnie smirked, “And not because more often than not you’re in a state of undress?”

“Now I know that isn’t a complaint, tell me, you love this right?” Lyra shook her hips as she sauntered to the young warrior. 

“And I really wish I didn’t.” Lonnie sighed and threw her arm around Lyra and the two turned to walk the few steps towards the pirates. 

“You get everything ready at the club, babe?” Lyra spoke softly, though the pirates were close enough to hear. 

“ _Yes._ It’s all ready. Can you forgive me now?” 

Lyra laughed and shook her head, “Not a chance, you burned me good Li, you took a title that was rightfully mine, betrayed me! I’m not just getting over it, you’ll be begging my forgiveness-“ 

“You did say you were proud of me-“ 

“For a _long_ time. I am proud of you, true. That doesn’t mean jack diddle for my forgiveness though. You’ve met Captain Queen Uma and crew, right?” 

Of course, they had, Uma insisted on meeting ‘the only one from Auradon who could wield a sword properly.’ The group began their patrol of the halls. Some people really did bow to Uma and Lyra, both girls taking it in stride. Lonnie and Lyra took point with Gil and Harry just a step behind Uma, keeping rank like it was the most natural thing. They soon realized that the difference in the shorts was a patch Lyra had sewn on in place of a ripped back pocket. It was a square rainbow with two blue stripes cris-crossed, sporting gold stars like the Auradon flag. Made Lonnie laugh and the two AK’s explained. 

“Well, the crossed stars are from an old American flag during the civil war, nowadays it’s a rebel symbol. And the rainbow is a symbol for the gay community. So, all together it’s-“ 

“Rebel Pride!” Lonnie cheered, and it got a few callbacks from the girls in the hall. 

“Did you sew it on yourself?” Gil asked, staring at the patch on Lyra’s ass without any thought to how it might seem lecherous. 

“I did! I rough up my clothes all on my own, then stitch them up again. You like it?” Lyra smirked and tossed her hair back with an extra flounce of her hips. 

Gil grinned, somewhat oblivious to the flirting the Princess was throwing at him. “It’s like how your closet is organized by color, it’s very pretty. I think I like rainbows, but we haven’t seen one yet. We didn’t have them on the Isle.” 

Lyra’s eyes got a bit glossy. “Noted. I will let you know the next time I catch one shining, shouldn’t be too long.” 

“Really?” 

Lonnie jumped in, “Yeah Lyra can sense them before they form, I swear. What’s that? Useless princess talent number 132?” 

“Hmm, sure.”

“Oh! I remembered,” Lonnie jumped around to walk backwards and speak at the same time. One arm still on Lyra. “Harry, I wanted to ask if you’d be at R.O.A.R. tryouts? We could really use someone like you on the fencing team.” 

Harry looked at her with suspicion. “Why me and not Uma? Don’t want to lose your title to a real Captain?” 

Lonnie laughed, having an ever-persistent good nature. Lyra, on the other hand, wanted to smack him. “Well, I was trying to avoid sounding insulting. I doubt there’s anything I could teach Uma, plus I know she’s going the political route and won’t have too much time for team sports. Though, not going to lie, it has been an ever-present worry that you’d end up replacing me and taking the loophole that even allows me on the team. I’d be off if that happened.” 

Lyra hummed, “Would you though? Doesn’t seem like they’d kick the former Captain out just cause a new one rose the ranks.” 

Lonnie looked at Lyra exasperated, “The rule that says a team is comprised of a Captain and 8 _men_ , I’ve only been bemoaning it for years! If Uma wanted on the team then she’d be Captain and I’d get the boot. Probably.” 

“Lonnie darling, I swear we must be reading different rulebooks. Have you not gotten a copy of this year’s print?” Lyra reached into the small purse she had grabbed before closing her and Uma’s dorm room. She pulled out a small pamphlet, that did look shiny and new. “Here you go, just got this one hot off the press.” 

Lonnie had stopped, frantically reading through the pages. Lyra continued, “Fun story! You know the printing company that makes all the textbooks and these little rulebooks and such for our sports and clubs?” Lonnie nodded, not even looking up. “Well over the summer they were bought out by one of those conglomerates from San Fransokyo. Big power move. They replaced most of the upper management, new CEO. _Her_ agenda has always been to correct outdated language, and promote equality and neutrality with words, especially for schools. She went _nuts_ for your story, such good publicity potential, and that got the R.O.A.R rulebook bumped up on the list. I put her card in the book for you, gave her your email too cause I’m mean like that. Expect her to be bothering you for an interview.” 

Lyra finished right as Lonnie’s eyes teared up. “A team shall be comprised of a Captain and 8 people. People, how easy was that!” Lonnie shook her head and jumped to hug her friend. She couldn’t help but tease, “This mean you forgive me?” 

_“Hell no._ This, this one’s for the girls. You know how I get.” Lyra pulled out a handkerchief in a quick move and dried Lonnie’s eyes. “Jeez, keep yourself together.” They began to move once more. 

“I can have open tryouts though! Harry, my offer still stands. Um, if that’s ok with Uma? I mean, you can always think about it and tell me later-“ 

“I’m thinking of joining Tourney!” Gil exclaimed, it was a good moment to interrupt as Uma and Harry were having a silent conversation. Lyra and Lonnie both smiled encouragingly. “I know it’s just a wee boys sport, but, um, they make it look like fun, and Uma said we should think about things to do here that we didn’t get on the Isle, and, um, well-“ Gil was nervous after his declaration, he hadn’t told anyone yet that he had been thinking of joining Tourney. Harry looked put off, and Gil rushed to address it, though Uma didn’t look too surprised. 

Sensing Gil’s discomfort, Lyra jumped in, “I think it’s a wonderful idea. I bet you’re a natural. In fact, Lonnie, I bet you 50 Oreos-“ 

“Oreos?” 

“New wager value, I’ll have Jane add it in on the WetWagers site later. Anyways, 50 Oreos says Gil does even better than Jay did this last year, Coach Jenkins is going to end up favoriting Gil.” 

“That’s a lot of Oreos.” 

“That’s how serious I am.” 

“Um, I’m not on the team yet, gotta try out first, right?” Gil said hesitantly, a little flushed at how quick the Princess had been to defend him. 

Lyra shrugged, “Details.” 

Lonnie looked at him critically for a moment. “Oh, you’ll make the team if you try out, I don’t doubt that.” She looked over to Lyra again. “You’re on.”

“Yes!”

“Cause you’re crazy, Coach is like, this close to adopting Jay out right.” Lonnie smirked.

“Which won’t have any bearing on who is the best tourney player. Wager null if Gil doesn’t decide to try out.” 

“Sure.” 

Lyra looked back over her shoulder and winked at Gil, “Don’t worry, I’ll share the Oreos with you when we win.” Lonnie snorted and shook her head and Gil gave Lyra a bright smile before looking to Uma. Uma was also grinning. Harry kept his scowl, but he hadn’t protested, so Gil took that to mean it would be okay for him to tryout. 

They had reached the end of the hall and the staircase. Lyra looked down and groaned. “I hate stairs.” She called out behind her, “Hey Ruby?!?” 

“No Lyra, I’m going to have to restrict usage of my hair as a conveyor for emergencies only. I’ve been starting to get these little tension headaches.”

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” 

“This is the first I’ve seen you,” The trail of long golden hair moving, they hadn’t actually seen Ruby who apparently was bunked in yet another corner room, the 3rd nicest. 

Lyra scribbled a note about making headache remedies. Sending a huff of air to blow her hair out of her way. “And when did this start?” 

Sheepishly hesitant Ruby answered, “Middle of last semester, like end of March.” 

Lyra made a low deep noise, annoyed, watching the tail of Ruby’s shimmering hair sneak off out of the open staircase. Like she was a moment away from pouncing. “We’ll address that later Ruby. Meanwhile, I’ll just reverse Mary Poppins it.” Without expecting any answer Lyra snapped her notebook closed and walked over the stairs and swung herself up on the bannister. She slid down and held onto the bannister to dance her way over to the next set of steps. 

Lonnie perked up then jumped up onto the bannister to also slide down. She tried to mimic the steps Lyra did to get to the other side. Lonnie was a rather good dancer too. Not to ever be outdone, the pirates also slid down the bannister to the next level. Gil laughing the whole way. 

“We should go down the stairs like that all the time!” He exclaimed. 

Lyra grinned as she pushed open the double doors to the boy’s hall. “Just wait, and I’ll show how to go up them,” She flicked her hair back with a wink towards Gil. The boy’s hall was made the same as the girls, with a common area in the middle. Rows of dorms on either side. The kids from the Isle had all been bowing towards Uma instinctively, while the AK’s had been towards both girls. They noticed that the Auradon boys were even quicker to move out of their way and bow towards Lyra. With a few glares from Harry and a wave from Lyra they also made respects to Uma. It was honestly one of the first times Uma had felt secure in her status while in Auradon. She asked Lonnie, “The boys round here just that much more polite or?” 

Lonnie cackled, “Most boys round here are better trained. They know to guard their balls in Lyra’s presence.” 

“It is amazing what kicking a couple asshats in groin, who deserved it mind you, will do for one’s bad reputation. That was years ago though, I’ve done way worse since- AZIZ!!” Lyra cried out throwing her hands up in the air dislodging from Lonnie’s hold. 

“LYRA!!” The Agraban Prince called back with just as much enthusiasm as he dropped a box straight down to the floor and held out his arms not a moment too soon. Lyra cartwheeled and spiraled right into the boy crashing them into the wall. It was cute for about a second, then the two started a vicious attack of the other’s lips. Hands roaming shamelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter will close up all this introductory stuff, and we will move towards more story. I promise! I know I always end up with more words than planned. I'm excited to get us to the Club, where I hope to wow you with my descriptions of poker and musical numbers. :)
> 
> San Fransokyo is the fictional city from Big Hero 6. Which ended up being way better than I thought it would if you haven't seen it. I'm pretty much going to reference it anytime I need something randomly high tech or business oriented. 
> 
> Mary Poppins uses her powers to go UP the bannister not down, so going down is reverse Mary Poppins. Got it?
> 
> The more comments and Kudos I get, the more I feel like writing. I'm also open about critique, have at it! I'm not objective to requests either, if you got some ideas. If it doesn't fit in the story I might be happy enough to write a little one-shot.


End file.
